Si te pierdo a tí, lo pierdo todo
by GreatExpectations97
Summary: Las mentirosas vuelven de las vacaciones de verano. Durante este verano Alison no hace más que beber y Emily trata de ayudarla pero Alison le dice algo muy cruel, desde entonces no han vuelto a hablar. Mañana empiezan las clases y tendrán que verse cara a cara. ¿Qué le dijo Ali a Em? ¿Qué ha pasado en la vida de Ali para que se comporte así? ¿Qué pasará con el futuro de las dos?
1. El cruel verano

**Capítulo 1- El cruel verano.**

"Gracias por la ayuda, Spence" dijo Emily

"No te preocupes Em, de todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer hoy, ya he conseguido todos mis créditos y en realidad, ayudarte me es un alivio, necesitaba estudiar algo" Contestó Spencer.

"¿Lo dices en serio? No sé como lo haces, yo no soy capaz de mantener nada en la cabeza..." Dijo Emily con un tono de decepción hacia ella misma.

"Vamos, no digas eso, seguro que hay algo que no haces bien, eres muy inteligente, no creo que seas tú. Seguro que no utilizas un método de estudio adecuado" dijo Spencer sonriendo levemente mientras ambas suben las escaleras hacia la habitación de Spencer.

Emily sonrió a su vez y siguió a Spencer hacia su habitación.

"Ven, siéntate" dijo Spencer mientras le acercaba una silla a Emily.

"Gracias" Contestó Emily con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo puedes haber acabado ya todo? Es increíble" Dijo Emily mientras sacudía la cabeza sin poder creerse de lo que su amiga era capaz.

"He estudiado mucho este semestre y me ha dado muy buenos resultados" Dijo Spencer ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo a Em. "Además, he estado en un campamento de estudio este verano, me ha ayudado bastante a preparar el curso. ¿Y tú, qué has hecho este verano?"

"Pues estuve un mes ayudando en Haití, nada que ya no sepas" contestó Emily sin levantar la vista del papel en el que estaba escribiendo.

"¿Y después de eso? ¿No hiciste nada más?" dijó Spencer sin poder creer lo que Emily estaba diciendo.

"No, la verdad" dijo Emily, esta vez con un tono triste que Spencer notó.

"¿Y eso? Alison estaba aquí, podrías haber salido con ella o haber viajado a alguna parte" dijo Spencer proponiendo opciones a su amiga que le parecían obvias.

Aria habia estado todo el verano en Europa con su familia, Hanna estuvo en Nueva York haciendo un curso de moda y Spencer había estado en el campamento de verano, lo que dejaba a Emily y a Alison solas en Rosewood.

"Sí, pero mis padres no están bien de dinero y no quería pedirles más" Dijo Emily tratando de evitar el tema de Alison.

"¿Y qué pasa con Ali?" Preguntó Spencer viendo que su amiga había olvidado contestarle a una de las preguntas.

"Alison ha estado ocupada este verano, supongo. Apenas la he visto y cuando lo hacía estaba bebida. Las pocas veces que la he visto ha sido en la licorería, en su porche llegando a casa bebida o en alguna fiesta enrollandose con cualquier tío" dijo Emily con cierto desprecio mientras apretaba el bolígrafo con el que escribía hasta que la yema de sus dedos y los nudillos estaban blancos. De repente el bolígrafo se partió debido a la presión que Emily estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

"¡Oh dios mío Emily!" dijo Spencer, levantandose rapidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y corriendo hacia el baño para traer el botiquín. Cuando volvió apartó el bolígrafo y lo tiró a la papelera de al lado de su escritorio, le limpió a Emily las manos de sangre y le curó las heridas. "Vaya, estás bastante fuerte, ese boli era de los buenos... Por cierto, ¿va todo bien?"

"Sí, va genial, ¿por qué?" Dijo Emily sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Mmm, pareces un poco afectada por el tema de Alison. Se que es nuestra amiga y que no te gusta ver como hace esas cosas pero ¿por qué no fuiste a hablar con ella en vez de destrozar mi material de clase?" dijo Spencer tratando de hacer la situación menos tensa.

"Lo hice" Dijo Emily en un tono bajo pero directo.

"¿De veras? ¿Y qué te dijo?" Dijo Spencer curiosa y a su vez temiendo lo que Alison pudo haberle dicho conociendo su carácter, más aún cuando había bebido.

Emily suspiró y por primera vez en toda la tarde levanto la mirada del papel y dirigió su mirada directa a los ojos de Spencer "Me dijo que me callara la maldita boca que no era asunto mío" Spencer miró a Emily sin entender bien porqué estaba tan enfadada con Alison, hasta que Emily volvió a hablar "Después de que le dijera que si que era asunto mío porque la consideraba mi amiga, me contestó que ella no era mi amiga porque ella no sería amiga de una asquerosa lesbiana" Terminó Emily dejando a Spencer con la boca abierta.

"Vaya... ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?" Dijo Spencer todavía incrédula.

"¿Antes o después de echarme a llorar?" Dijo Emily aún manteniendo la mirada directamente a los ojos de Spencer sin pestañear ni un segundo.

"Lo siento mucho Emily, debió ser muy duro. Sabes de sobra que el resto te aceptamos tal y como eres, no hagas caso a Alison, es idiota" dijo Spencer tratando de consolar a Emily.

"No lo sientas, da igual" dijo Emily parpadeando por primera vez pero mostrándose fría y distante. "Mejor me voy ya, se está haciendo tarde y mañana empiezan las clases. Te veo mañana Spence, gracias por todo" Dijo Emily levantándose, abrazando a Spencer y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Claro, mañana te veo, buenas noches" dijo Spencer. "Mañana va a ser un día muy duro" Dijo Spencer en voz alta cuando escucho a Emily cerrar la puerta de su casa.


	2. El surgir del odio

**Capítulo 2- Primer día, el surgir del odio.**

 _(Los pensamientos y los mensajes de texto están en cursiva)_

Emily abrió los ojos levemente y giró sobre sí misma para mirar el reloj de la mesilla con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que entraba directamente desde la ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la hora, las 8:10, llegaba tarde. Se levantó de la cama sobresaltada y se puso de pie. Rápidamente se dirigió al armario y escogió sin pensarlo dos veces unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, rotos y ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con una camisa de cuadros atada a la cintura por si más tarde refrescaba. Abrió el cajón, cogió ropa interior y corriendo se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Se duchó muy velozmente, apenas tardó diez minutos. Salió de la ducha, se puso la ropa que había escogido y se maquilló levemente dado que no tenía mucho tiempo. Dejó su pelo mojado, porque no le daba tiempo a secarlo y peinarlo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y entró en la cocina.

"Emmy cielo, ¿No vas un poco tarde?" Preguntó Pam mientras terminaba de hacerle el desayuno a Emily.

Emily miró el reloj de la cocina, las 8:25, las clases empezaban a las 8:30 y tardaba 5 minutos en llegar a clase desde casa, iba a tener que darse prisa. "¡Mierda!" Dijo Emily dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

"¡Emily! Controla tu lenguaje" Dijo Pam frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras veía como su hija se movía por toda la cocina desordenándolo todo.

"Lo siento mamá" Dijo Emily abriendo todos los armarios y rebuscando a la vez que ponía a Pam más y más nerviosa.

"Hija, ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Pareces un tornado" Dijo Pam sin saber bien que buscaba su hija.

"Aquí está" Dijo Emily sacando una bolsa con lo que parecía ser su almuerzo. "Adiós mamá, te quiero" Dijo Emily besando a su madre y corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Pero cielo...No has desayunado" Dijo Pam gritando a Emily desde la cocina.

"Desayunaré por el camino" Dijo Emily sosteniendo la bolsa de su almuerzo en una mano y con la otra las llaves del coche. Emily sostuvo las llaves del coche con los dientes y cerró la puerta con el pie agarrando con la mano libre la bolsa de entrenamiento que estaba en la entrada. "Adiós mamá" Dijo Emily casi sin entendérsele nada debido a las llaves que tenía en la boca.

Una vez en el coche, miró el reloj. Las 8:29. Emily pusó el motor en marcha y aceleró sin pensárselo dos veces. Condujo como una verdadera psicópata y a las 8:31 estaba en el instituto. Dejó todo en el coche, decidiendo que después iría a por ello y subió corriendo las escaleras. Llegó a las taquillas y cogió el libro de historia, su primera clase. Sin dejar de correr, llegó a la clase en la que le tocaba y abrió la puerta de golpe.

La profesora estaba de pie hablando a la clase y Emily la interrumpió. "Disculpe Señorita Peterson" Dijo Emily jadeando esperando a que la profesora le dejase pasar a clase.

"Oh, Emily" Dijo la profesora sorprendida de que Emily llegase tarde. "Toma asiento, aún no he empezado la clase" Dijo la Sta. Peterson señalando al único asiento libre.

Emily echó un vistazo a la clase dándose cuenta de que en ella estaban todas sus amigas. Aria estaba sentada con Spencer y Hanna estaba sola en una mesa central, al otro lado estaba Alison sentada con Noel. " _Genial, Alison en clase, por lo menos no tengo que aguantarla sola"_ Pensó Emily mientras se dirigía a sentarse con Hanna.

ALISON POV

Estaba mirando por la ventana mientras Noel me contaba que había hecho este verano en Florida, la verdad es que no me importaba, pero no había manera de callarle. Escuché pasos muy fuertes por el pasillo acercándose a la puerta de clase, como si alguien estuviese corriendo. De repente una chica abrió la puerta, era alta y morena de piel. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos rotos muy ajustados que mostraban unas piernas esbeltas y musculosas. Su pelo era oscuro y ligeramente ondulado e iba decolorándose a medida que alcanzaba las puntas. Llevaba poco maquillaje pero aún así era muy guapa. Iba a tener competencia este año, algo que es bastante complicado porque al fin y al cabo soy Alison Dilaurentis, no tengo competencia, pero esta chica era distinta, esos ojos almendrados y marrones, tan profundos, tan familiares, tan... De repente volví a la realidad cuando escuché a la profesora decir "Oh, Emily", ¿Emily? Espera un momento... La chica se giró por completo para mirar a la clase e inmediatamente la reconocí. DIOS MÍO, DIOS MÍO, DIOS MÍO. Era Emily, ¿Pero qué coño? ¿Emily? Esa no podía ser Emily, no ha podido cambiar tanto desde que la ví por última vez este verano. Claro, por eso me era tan familiar. Mierda, la estoy mirando demasiado, voy a apartar la vista. Joder, no puedo. Camina segura de sí misma, esta Emily no es la misma Emily que rechacé en verano, de eso estoy segura.

POV DE NADIE

Transcurridos veinte minutos de clase Alison seguía mirando a Emily disimuladamente, o eso creía ella, porque Hanna se dio cuenta.

"Pss, Em" Dijo Hanna susurrando tratando de llamar la atención de Emily que parecía muy concentrada en lo que la señorita Peterson estaba diciendo. "Pssssssss" Hanna cogió un trozo de hoja, se lo metió en la boca, lo chupó y se lo tiró a Emily.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Hanna?! ¡Qué asco!" Dijo Emily susurrando.

"Es que no me oías" Dijo Hanna tratando de justificarse.

"Sí, sí te oía, simplemente no te estaba haciendo caso, estamos en clase ¿sabes?" Dijo Emily bromeando y sonriendo mientras miraba a Hanna esperando a que le contase que quería.

"Alison no para de mirarte" Dijo Hanna señalando a Alison disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Emily miró a Alison y sus miradas coincidieron unos segundos. Alison parecía perpleja. "¿Te pasa algo?" Dijo Emily en voz alta mirando a Alison.

"¿A mí? Para nada" Dijo Alison con un tono de chulería y soberbia con una media sonrisa.

"Pues deja de mirarme" Dijo Emily apartando la mirada de Alison y dirigiéndola de nuevo al frente.

"Ups, cielo, eres un poco creída, ¿no te parece? No te estaba mirando a tí, aunque eso es lo que te gustaría" Dijo Alison guiñando un ojo a Emily.

Emily miró a Alison de golpe y dijo sonriendo: "¿Sabes que me gustaría más? Partirte esa cara de zorra que tienes" Emily se levanto de la silla de golpe en dirección a Alison, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado hasta ver a Emily levantarse. Alison estaba sorprendida, esa definitivamente no era Emily. Hanna se levantó de golpe y agarró a Emily. Spencer y Aria al ver que no conseguía hacerse con ella se levantaron también y entre las tres sacaron a Emily de clase tras un duro esfuerzo debido a la gran condición física de la nadadora.

"Tss, pringada" Dijo Alison riéndose de Emily, pero sólo cuando esta había salido arrastrada por sus amigas fuera de clase, porque en el fondo esta nueva Emily le imponía bastante.


	3. ¿Celosa?

Una vez fuera de clase y tras haberse Emily disculpado con la señorita Peterson, las chicas estaban en el baño tratando de tranquilizar a Emily.

"Esto... Em, se que Alison te pone de los nervios, pero no crees que has reaccionado... esto, un poco agresivamente?" Dijo Aria temerosa de lo que Emily pudiese contestarle después de haber visto como se había puesto en clase.

"No Aria, Emily lleva razón, Alison no puede ir jugando con los sentimientos de las personas y utilizarlas para sus propios fines. Lleva haciéndolo muchos años, pero ahora somos personas distintas a las que éramos antes y ya no puede manipularnos como ella quiera, ya no somos sus juguetes. Además, Alison ahora es peor que antes y la única que ha estado en verano con ella ha sido Emily, imaginaos un verano entero a su lado" Dijo Spencer, defendiendo a Emily sabiendo lo que Alison le había dicho en verano y lo cruel que había sido con ella.

"Prefiero no imaginarmelo, gracias" Dijo Hanna sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo la mano tratando de eliminar la idea de pasar un verano entero con Alison hablándole así.

Emily se lavaba la cara mientras escuchaba la conversación. "Chicas, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde" Dijo Emily retocándose el pelo antes de salir. Al final, le había quedado bien al natural aun sin habérselo peinado ni secado.

Una vez finalizadas las primeras clases, las chicas se dirigieron a la cafetería del instituto para almorzar. Cuando Alison llegó, miró a la mesa y vio que las chicas estaban sentadas, incluida Emily. A pesar de la pelea en la clase de historia, Alison se dirigió a la mesa con ellas y se sentó sonriendo. Todas levantaron la cabeza y la miraron, Emily cogió la bandeja con su comida, se levantó y se marchó a las mesas de fuera.

"¿Y a esta que le pasa? Esta descontrolada emocionalmente. A alguien no le ha sentado bien el verano..." Dijo Alison torciendo levemente la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Alison, te has pasado de la raya en clase, ya sabes como es Em y hablarle así no va a arreglar nada" Dijo Hanna tratando de intentar comprender por qué Alison había hablado de ese modo a Emily.

"¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera arreglarlo? Es ella la que casi me pega en clase. No soy yo quien debe controlarse..." Dijo Alison mirando a Hanna y posteriormente siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

"Chicas, Alison lleva razón, Emily ha sobrereaccionado un poco, no era para tanto, ha sido solo una broma" Dijo Aria dándole la razón a Alison. "Quizás le pase algo..." continuó con un gesto de preocupación.

"Mira, no lo sé. Las dos os habéis comportado como verdaderas idiotas y no pienso tener que elegir con cual de mis amigas comer por vuestras tonterías. Así que, Ali, ya estás pidiéndole perdón a Em" Dijo Hanna con un tono bastante imponente.

"¡¿Que qué?!" Dijo Alison con la boca abierta, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír de la boca de Hanna. "Estás mal de la cabeza..." prosiguió tras ver que Hanna seguía impasible. Hanna torció la cabeza y levantó las cejas, esperando a que Alison se levantara y fuese a buscar a Em.

"¿Lo dices en serio Han?" dijo Alison con un tono de desaprobación. "Ha empezado ella, no pienso disculparme porque no sepa como controlar su ira" dijo mientras pinchaba su comida con el tenedor.

"Eso es verdad Han, Ali solo estaba mirándola" Dijo Aria defendiendo una vez más a Alison, quien asintió aprobando la respuesta de Aria pero sin levantar la mirada de su comida.

"Venga Ali, por favor, no le pidas perdón, pero ve a hablar con ella" Dijo Hanna casi suplicando.

"Ough, ¡Está bien! Pero no pienso ser amable, ha empezado ella" Advirtió Alison mientras se levantaba e iba de camino hacia fuera.

ALISON POV

Me levanté de la mesa accediendo a hablar con Emily tras las suplicas de Hanna y me dirigí hacia fuera. Nada más salir por la puerta vi a Emily hablando con una chica, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa, sonriendo. " _Un momento, ¿No es esa...? ¡Piel de cerdo!"_ No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Paige piel de cerdo coqueteando con Emily, está claro que ella no es su tipo, su tipo es más rubias bajitas con ojos azules, como yo, no esa estúpida piel de cerdo. Espera, ¿estoy celosa de Paige? No, imposible, no puede ser. Primero porque no soy gay y no me gusta Emily y segundo porque aunque así fuera, Paige no tendría nada que hacer contra mí, definitivamente. Oh dios mío, creo que estoy celosa. Mejor aparto a esa pringada de Emily.

Fui andando hacia la mesa donde estaban y justo en el momento en el que llegué, se estaban mirando a los ojos sonriendo. Interrumpí el momento romántico, si es que a un momento con piel de cerdo se le puede llamar romántico.

"Eh, tú, piel de cerdo, ¿Sabe tu padre que coqueteas con chicas en el instituto? Yo creo que no, y tampoco creo que quieras que lo sepa... Largo." Amenacé a piel de cerdo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se largase por donde había venido. Paige cogió sus cosas y se marchó corriendo.

Emily se levantó y me preguntó "¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¡Que tú estés sola no significa que todos tengamos que estarlo!".

"No me gusta para tí" Dije mintiendo sobre lo que realmente pensaba.

"¡Es que no me importa lo que tú opines! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!" Gritó Emily y se acercó a mí dándome un empujón. "¡Olvídate de mí ya Alison! ¡No quiero tener que ver nada contigo!" Dijo después. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. "Además, yo no estoy sola" Dije sin pensar lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Ah no? Pues mira que es raro, porque no hay quien te aguante" Dijo Emily siendo bastante cruel. Aunque después de como le había tratado yo, eso era lo mínimo que podía esperar.

"Pues no" Dije y en ese mismo momento agarré el brazo de Noel, que gracias a dios pasaba por ahí y dije "Estoy con Noel" mientras Emily me miraba incrédula.

"Ya... claro..." Dijo Emily dispuesta a darse media vuelta e irse. En ese momento cogí a Noel por el cuello de la camisa y lo besé. La verdad es que me daba bastante asco, pero era lo que tenía más a mano. Emily me miró impasible y dijo "Pues enhorabuena, y ahora, déjame en paz".

Noel me volvió a agarrar de la cintura para tratar de besarme una vez que Emily se había ido pero le aparte dándole con la mano abierta en la cara. "Ni te acerques" Le dije antes de irme al vestuario a cambiarme para mi entrenamiento de Hockey.

 **Chicos, perdonad que los capítulos hayan sido tan cortos, es que necesitaba algo con que empezar la historia y hasta que no lo he tenido no he querido explayarme.**

 **Dejadme vuestras ideas en los comentarios para seguir con la historia. Mirad en mi bio y seguidme en mis redes sociales.**

 **Esta noche subiré otro capítulo de categoría M, espero que os guste ;)**

 **Besos, Mario 3**


	4. Tensión

**Hola chicos, perdonad por no actualizar ayer por la noche. Es que tenía una actuación de mi grupo de teatro a las 20:00 y hasta que terminamos, recogimos y demás... Pues imaginaos a que hora llegue a casa. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Cuidado los peques que tiene contenido sexual.**

Alison entró en los vestuarios para prepararse para su entrenamiento de hockey. Se dirigió hacia su taquilla, donde guardaba sus cosas y la abrió para empezar a vestirse. Se puso el polo con el logo del equipo, la falda y las medias reglamentarias y cerró la taquilla. Cogió el palo de hockey del suelo y se lo echó al hombro. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del vestuario esperando al entrenamiento, porque todavía quedaban quince minutos hasta que empezara y comenzó a mirar el móvil. En ese momento, oyó algo proveniente del otro lado de los vestuarios.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Alison esperando respuesta de alguna de sus compañeras que había venido pronto o de alguna chica del equipo de nadadoras.

Al no obtener respuesta, Alison comenzó a andar lentamente por los vestuarios hasta llegar a donde provenían los ruidos. A medida que se acercaba más y más, los sonidos eran más fuertes, hasta que los escuchó casi al lado. Se asomo levemente y muy despacio para ver qué causaba los ruidos.

ALISON POV

Seguí los ruidos por el vestuario hasta llegar al lugar del que provenían. Cuando me asomé, vi a Emily abriendo su taquilla y buscando en ella, tenía entrenamiento de natación, seguramente. Ella no me vio porque estaba concentrada en sus cosas y no me escuchó tampoco, porque llevaba unos auriculares puestos con la música tan alta que la escuchaba desde aquí. Emily se desató la camisa de cuadros de la cintura y la metió en la taquilla, después empezó a quitarse los pantalones cortos que llevaba, quedándose en ropa interior. Intenté dejar de mirar, pero no pude. _"Dios mío, debería dejar de mirar, parezco una acosadora, pero es que... Es tan..."._ Las esbeltas y musculosas piernas de Emily no me lo permitían. En ese momento, se quitó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, para ello necesitaba quitarse los cascos, y al torcer la cabeza para quitarse uno de ellos, me vio. Yo estaba ahí apoyada mirándola embobada y ella estaba en ropa interior. Su reacción definitivamente, no fue la que yo me esperaba.

EMILY POV

Me estaba cambiando para el entrenamiento con los Sharks cuando al quitarme la camiseta de tirantes torcí la cabeza para poder quitarme los cascos. Al torcer la cabeza vi a Alison, apoyada en una taquilla, vestida con el uniforme de hockey, mirándome de arriba a abajo y mordiéndose el labio. Decidí ser mala. Me quedé mirando a Alison directamente a los ojos sin reacción alguna. Unos segundos después me desabroché el sujetador, y lentamente lo deslicé por mis brazos para quitármelo y lo deje caer al suelo. Me quité la ropa interior despacio y tiré de la goma que sostenía mi pelo en una coleta, dejándolo caer por mis hombros. No quite un momento la mirada de Alison, quien estaba ahí de pie mirándome con la boca abierta. Metí la ropa en la taquilla y me puse el bañador. Después cerré mi taquilla, miré a Alison una última vez, la cual estaba perpleja y me fui a entrenar.

NADIE POV

Después del entrenamiento y las clases, las chicas quedaron a la salida para irse juntas al Brew para hablar de su primer día de clase. Spencer y Aria estaban apoyadas en el coche de Alison, esperando a que saliera porque era ella quien las llevaba. La siguiente en salir fue Hanna.

"¿Sabéis qué? Así cruzadas de brazos y tan serias apoyadas en el coche de Alison, cuando salga se va a pensar que estáis esperándola para darle una paliza" Dijo Hanna mientras Aria y Spencer se reían.

"Desde luego Hanna, tú no cambias" Dijo Spencer riéndose.

La siguiente en salir fue Alison. Saludó a las chicas y se apoyo en el coche junto a ellas para esperar a Emily. Hablaron durante quince minutos hasta que Emily por fin salió vestida con la ropa de los Sharks.

"Lo siento chicas, el entrenamiento se ha alargado" Dijo Emily con un gesto a modo de disculpa. Miró a Alison a los ojos, sonrió levemente sin parar de andar y se metió directamente en el coche. Alison se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Después se metió en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo Aria en voz baja a Spencer y Hanna, quienes se encogieron de hombros con los ojos como platos. Después se montaron en el coche y se fueron de camino al Brew.

Tras el viaje en coche, las chicas estaban sentadas en el Brew hablando de su primer día de clase.

"Me ha tocado en clase de química con Mona, es insoportable" Dijo Spencer dando un sorbo de su café.

"¿Perdona? A mi me ha tocado con todos los frikis. Uno de ellos ha estado mirándome toda la clase, sin pestañear" Dijo Hanna tratando de hacer ver a Spencer que su situación era mucho peor.

"Que grima" Dijo Aria con un gesto de disgusto. Todas las chicas se rieron.

"Yo he conocido a una chica nueva en el entrenamiento, es muy agradable. Se llama Sidney, le he enseñado algunas técnicas" Dijo Emily sonriendo levemente.

"Aaaaaah, o sea que es por eso por lo que has salido tan tarde" Dijo Spencer sonriendo coquetamente a Emily, quien estaba colorada. Alison dejó de sonreir inmediatamente y se levantó a por otro café.

"No, que va, solo somos amigas. Además, ella no es gay" Dijo Emily volviendo la conversación más seria.

"Todas lo serían por ti" Dijo Hanna sonriendo a Emily mientras todas se reían. Alison mientras tanto volvía a su sitio.

"¿Y tú qué tal Ali? No nos has dicho que tal tu día" Dijo Aria viendo que su amiga no había participado en la conversación. Algo bastante extraño, porque nunca paraba de hablar.

"Mmm, esto, bien, nada del otro mundo" Dijo Alison removiendo el café sin mirar a las chicas. Hanna y Spencer se miraron sospechando que algo pasaba pero dejándolo pasar sabiendo la tensión que había entre Emily y Alison.

"¿Os apetece venir a mi casa a dormir este fin de semana? Ahora que no está Melisa podemos quedarnos en el granero" Propuso Spencer mientras bebía de su café.

"Sí, me parece genial, hace mucho que no lo hacemos" Dijo Aria muy contenta.

"A mi también" Dijo Hanna

"Y a mí" Dijo Emily.

"¿Ali?" Dijo Hanna

"Sí, claro" Dijo Alison dudando unos segundos.

"Genial" Dijo Spencer sonriendo.

 **Gracias por leerme chicos. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si os ha gustado comentad y si tenéis alguna idea escribidmela abajo. Esta noche o mañana actualizaré otra vez.**

 **Un beso, Mario.**


	5. La reconciliación

**Hola chicos, perdonad por retrasarme, pero es que dentro de nada tengo la prueba de acceso a la universidad y estoy estudiando como si no hubiera un mañana. Gracias por las reviews y por los mensajes de Instagram, sois un gran apoyo. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste ;)**

El resto de la semana pasó muy despacio, era la primera semana de clases después de verano y a las chicas les costó recuperar el ritmo y adaptarse a la rutina. Finalmente llegó el fin de semana, era sábado por la tarde y las chicas se morían de ganas por desconectar un poco del instituto y pasarlo bien en casa de Spencer como en los viejos tiempos.

EMILY POV

Estaba tumbada en la cama pensando en esta noche. Hacía mucho que no iba a dormir a casa de Spencer con las chicas, pero esta vez las cosas son distintas, mi relación con Alison no es ni de lejos lo que era. No quiero ni imaginarme como iba a ser esta noche. Alison últimamente estaba más insoportable de lo normal, aunque después de lo que pasó en los vestuarios estaba más tranquila, o al menos eso parecía. Seguro que esta noche va a ser muy larga, alcohol y Alison no es una buena combinación... Me sonó el móvil y me di cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo pensando, era un mensaje de Spencer.

 _Spencer: ¿Sigue en pie el plan de esta noche?_

 _Hanna: Por supuesto!_

 _Aria: ¡Sí!_

 _Emily: Claro ;)_

 _Spencer: En mi casa a las 20:00, traed bebida y pijamas :*_

 _Hanna: Yo llevo la bebida, tengo vodka, ron, ginebra, whiskey, tequila..._

 _Alison: Madre mía, esta noche Hanna acabamos en el hospital con un coma etílico..._

 _Emily: Traelo todo, lo vamos a necesitar..._

 _Hanna: Ok, luego os veo :*_

 _Aria: :*_

Me di cuenta de que faltaba una hora para las ocho y decidí empezar a arreglarme un poco y a preparar las cosas. Tampoco quería arreglarme mucho porque me iba a quedar pronto en pijama, pero el otro día en el vestuario me sentí bastante bien conmigo misma al ver a Alison ahí parada con la boca abierta, así que... ¿Por qué no? Abrí el armario y cogí unos vaqueros cortos muy apretados, me puse una camiseta con el cuello ancho que mostraba un hombro y enseñaba la tira del sujetador de encaje que había escogido, a juego con mi ropa interior. Me arreglé el pelo para que quedase bonito pero natural y me maquillé un poco los ojos. Decidí hacer un pleno y me lleve una camiseta ancha y larga para utilizarla de pijama. Cuando me di cuenta eran las 19:45, así que salí fuera, me metí en el coche y conduje a casa de Spencer.

NADIE POV

Cuando Alison, que fue la última en llegar entró a casa de Spencer las chicas estaban en la cocina cogiendo comida y vasos para llevarlos al granero. Al oír la puerta abrirse, Emily se dio la vuelta y miró quien había llegado, al ver a Alison se quedó perpleja, intentaba impresionarla pero parece ser que se le había adelantado. Alison llevaba una camiseta de tirantes muy apretada con un sujetador que a la vista de Emily era muy apretado, le subía el pecho y lo hacía más visible. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos muy apretados, el pelo suelto ondeado y unas gafas de sol porque aún no había anochecido. Alison se quito las gafas y las colgó entre sus pechos y dijo:

"¿Necesitais ayuda?" Las chicas estaban perplejas, sobretodo Emily, quien no podía apartar la vista del escote de Alison.

"Sí Ali, ayuda a Em con los vasos" dijo Spencer, siendo la primera en reaccionar. Alison se dirigió hacia la cocina y cogió algunos vasos de la encimera quedándose muy cerca de Emily. A ambas les resultó extraño estar tan cerca, pues hacía tiempo que no lo estaban. Alison miró a Emily y viendo que esta no le apartó la mirada ni puso ningún gesto de desagrado dijo: "Hola..." sonriendo levemente. Emily le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Hola" e inmediatamente se fue de camino al granero con el resto de chicas.

Había anochecido y era cerca de la 1:00. Las chicas habían estado poniéndose al día de la semana en clase y bromeando un poco mientras bebían. Todas estaban ya bastante borrachas, sobretodo Aria, Emily y Hanna.

"Vamos a hacer algo divertido. Me estoy aburriendo de tanto hablar de clases, es deprimente" Dijo Hanna apenas vocalizando por el alcohol.

"¡Sí! Juguemos a prueba o verdad" Dijo Aria en las mismas condiciones, siguiendo a Hanna. Las chicas asintieron en aprobación a la idea de Hanna.

"Vale, tú empiezas Spencer" Dijo Emily señalándola mientras sonreía.

"Vale, verdad" Dijo Spencer riendo.

"Ooooh, que aburrida eres Spence" Dijo Aria riéndose mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hanna.

"Vale, Spence, ¿Si tuvieras que tener sexo con alguna de nosotras con cuál sería?" Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

"Con Emily" Dijo Spencer casi inmediatamente.

"Uooooo, que rápido has respondido Spence. ¿Hay algo qué no nos has contado?" Dijo Hanna sonriendo y dándole codazos a Spencer. Alison miró a Spencer con una mirada que denotaba celos claramente.

"Vamos Ali, te toca" Dijo Emily. Alison se giró rápidamente y miró a Emily de una forma que Emily nunca había visto antes en ella.

"Hacía mucho que no me llamabas Ali" Dijo Alison en un tono muy bajo. Emily se encogió de hombros y sonrió provocando a Alison ruborizarse. "Verdad" eligió Alison dudando.

Emily cortó a Aria que iba a hacerle una pregunta a Alison "¿Por qué me dijiste eso Ali? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me dijeses eso?" dijo Emily poniéndose seria pero tambaleándose levemente por lo borracha que iba.

"Em..." Dijo Ali tratando de evitar el tema sabiendo que mañana no recordaría nada.

"Dímelo Ali, merezco saberlo, merezco saber porque mi mejor amiga me rechazó así y me trató tan mal cuando yo solo trataba de ayudarte" Dijo Emily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alison no dijo nada, sacó su móvil y buscó algo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente le enseñó a Emily un mensaje: " _Haz que Emily te odie y alejala de ti o ella lo pagará -A",_ en el mensaje había una fotografía adjunta, era Emily en su cama durmiendo, podía verse una mano con un guante negro que sostenía un cuchillo en la mano a centímetros de Emily. Alison guardó de nuevo el móvil y miró a Emily.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Alison con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. "Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo...".

Emily le agarró la mano a Alison y la abrazó fuertemente durante unos momentos.

"Vaaaaaale, ¿podemos dejar los sentimentalismos y seguir?" Dijo Hanna provocando a todas reírse fuertemente.

"Te toca Emily" Dijo Hanna

"¡Dale un beso a Spencer!" Dijo Aria gritando y provocando que Hanna aplaudiese en aprobación a la propuesta de Aria. "Tiene que durar al menos quince segundos".

Emily miró a Spencer para buscar su aprobación y esta asintió. Emily se acercó a Spencer, la miró un momento y se acercó despacio hacia sus labios hasta que estos conectaron con los suyos. Emily la besó despacio al principio pero al notar cómo Spencer iba acelerando el ritmo el beso pasó a ser apasionado. Spencer abrió la boca y pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Emily, para después introducirla en su boca y jugar con la lengua de Emily, quien en respuesta mordió el labio de Spencer sensualmente y se separó.

"Ese beso ha durado más de 30 segundos" Dijo Alison con un tono celoso y antipático.

"Wow, aquí definitivamente hay algo que no sabemos" Dijo Hanna sonriendo y dándole un codazo a Aria.

"Creo que me voy a la cama, no me encuentro bien" Dijo Alison. Todas asintieron y siguieron con la fiesta mientras Alison se dirigía a la habitación donde iba a dormir sola. Aria y Hanna dormirían en el sofá, Spencer en el suelo con Emily y Alison en una habitación a parte debido a que no le gustaba dormir con nadie.

Alison llegó a su habitación y se desnudó para ponerse el pijama que había traído, un camisón con encaje. Cuando estaba con los pantalones y el sujetador Emily abrió la puerta.

"Vaya, lo siento Alison, no sabía que..." Dijo Emily apartando la mirada de Alison.

Alison cortó a Emily antes de que terminara "No te preocupes Em, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya" Dijo Alison sonriendo e invitándola a pasar con un gesto.

Emily entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. "Pues si no te importa, yo también voy a cambiarme, según tu teoría, tú también has visto todo lo que puedes ver" Dijo Emily sonriendo coquetamente.

"Claro" Contestó Alison sonriendo ante el comentario de Em sabiendo bien a qué se refería.

Emily comenzó a desnudarse despacio, Alison estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con el móvil en la mano. Trataba de fingir estar utilizándolo pero no podía dejar de mirar a Emily. Emily se quedó en ropa interior, el conjunto de encaje negro que había elegido. Alison no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que Emily tras ponerse la camiseta y darse la vuelta vio la reacción de Alison y dijo sonriendo: "Para haberlo visto antes, pareces bastante sorprendida". Se subió a la cama y le cerró la boca a Alison agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla y empujando hacia arriba. Emily estaba de rodillas en la cama, quedando por encima de la altura de la cabeza de Alison y teniendo una gran vista del escote de Alison, el cual no se privó de mirar.

"No soy la única. Mis ojos están aquí arriba" Dijo Alison sonriendo mientras repetía el gesto de levantarle lentamente la barbilla a Emily para que le mirase a los ojos. Ambas mantuvieron contacto visual durante unos diez segundos hasta que Emily apartó la mirada y dijo: "Será mejor que vayamos a dormir".

"Sí, es verdad, buenas noches" Dijo Alison mientras se metía en la cama.

"Buenas noches" dijo Emily dulcemente antes de cerrar la puerta.


	6. ¿Alison confusa? Casi imposible

**Aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste. No os pongáis nerviosos porque deje las cosas en el mejor momento. Lo bueno se hace esperar ;)**

Emily abrió los ojos al oír un ruido. Giró en la cama y miro a la cocina del granero. Le pareció ver una sombra así que se levantó y fue a comprobar que era. Al acercarse a la cocina reconoció la sombra, era Ali.

"Ali... ¿Qué haces despierta a esas horas? Son las cuatro de la mañana" Dijo Emiy acercándose a ella.

"Ya lo sé. Es solo que no podía dormir" Dijo Alison con un café entre las manos mientras le daba pequeños sorbos.

"Y esto no va a ayudarte" dijo Emily mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos y la dejaba encima de la encimera. "Ven, vamos a tu habitación, no quiero despertar a las chicas" continuó Emily mientras agarraba a Alison del brazo y la dirigía a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación Emily sentó a Alison en la cama y le agarró la mano.

"Alison, ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Emily sabiendo que a su amiga le pasaba algo más que la falta de sueño.

"No es nada Em, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo con todo" Dijo Alison.

"Ali, no puedes cargar con todo tú sola, dime que te pasa, déjame ayudarte" Dijo Emily acariciando la superficie de la mano de Alison.

"Son los exámenes, son muy pronto y no consigo memorizar nada... Y tú, no estamos igual que antes, antes de verano" Dijo Alison con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Shh Ali, shh, tranquila. Mira, yo te ayudaré con los exámenes ¿vale? Y por nosotras no te preocupes, ya lo he entendido todo, comprendo porque lo hiciste. Todo va a volver a la normalidad ¿vale? Tú solo concentrate en estudiar, yo te ayudo" Dijo Emily abrazando a Alison.

"Muchas gracias Em..." Dijo Alison con un tono sincero devolviéndole el abrazo a Emily.

"No me las des Ali, de verdad, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites" Dijo Emily sonriendo mientras cogía un mechón del pelo de Ali y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja mientras esta se sonrojaba y miraba tímidamente a Emily. "Esta semana ven a mi casa todos los días y te ayudaré a estudiar".

"Vale... Muchas grac..."Ali no terminó la frase porque Emily le cortó antes de que le diera tiempo a acabar.

"Shhh, a las 17:30, no llegues tarde" Dijo Emily y después beso la frente de Ali. Emily se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Alison para que se metiese dentro de la cama.

Alison se metió dentro de las sábanas y se tumbó sobre uno de sus lados. Emily le tapó y le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja provocando que la rubia sonriera. Emily se levantó y le dio las buenas noches a Ali antes de salir de la habitación.

"Em" Dijo Alison cuando Emily estaba a punto de salir. Emily se dio la vuelta y la miró esperando. "¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? Por favor...". Emily asintió, sonrió, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama en la que su amiga estaba metida. Cuando estaba al borde de la cama de pie, Alison se echó hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. Emily se metió en la cama cara a cara con Alison. Emily besó la frente de Alison "Descansa" dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

EMILY POV

"Ejem, ejem"

Abrí los ojos tras escuchar a alguien fingir una tos. Me llevé un susto bastante considerable al ver a Hanna, Aria y Spencer mirándome con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

"Dios mío, ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo ahí mirándome?" Dije abriendo los ojos de golpe. Las chicas dirigieron los ojos hacia Alison, que estaba con la cabeza metida en mi cuello y su pierna y su brazo pasaban por encima de mí.

"Creo que las preguntas deberíamos hacerlas nosotras" Dijo Spencer señalando a Alison. Me di cuenta de la situación y me incorporé un poco despacio intentando no despertar a Ali. Ante mi movimiento, Ali se acurrucó aún más y agarró mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con míos.

"Aaaaaaawww" Dijeron las chicas a la vez viendo lo adorable que resultaba Ali.

"Necesita a alguien" Dije con sinceridad.

"Lo sabemos, y ese alguien eres tú Em. Te necesita más que nunca" Dijo Hanna mirándome a los ojos.

"Ya lo sé" Dije.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" Dijo Alison abriendo los ojos y mirándonos. Tras preguntar dirigió la mirada hacia mí y se dio cuenta de la situación. Alison soltó su mano de la mía y se separó incómodamente. "¿Qué hacéis ahí de pie?".

"Nada, veníamos a despertarte para que nos prepararas el desayuno" Dijo Hanna.

"¿No creéis que va siendo hora de que aprendáis a cocinar chicas?" Dijo Ali provocándonos la risa.

"Preferimos tu comida" Dijo Spencer sonriendo.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, incluida Ali para preparar el desayuno. Aproveché el tiempo a solas para pensar un poco acerca de qué sentía por Alison. Había estado mucho tiempo enamorada de ella, pero después de todos sus rechazos y todo el dolor que me había causado tenía que pensar sobre ello. Estaba claro que Ali era otra persona totalmente distinta ahora y eso me gustaba. No parecía estar jugando conmigo esta vez, parecía sincera, dolida y vulnerable... Pero seamos realistas, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Alison me ve como a una amiga y nada más. Es mejor que siga todo como está, no querría arruinar la relación que tenemos ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Será mejor dejarlo pasar.

ALISON POV

Emily salió de la habitación después de unos minutos. Llevaba la camiseta larga y ancha que se puso anoche que le quedaba por la mitad de las pantorrillas. La miré de arriba a abajo disimuladamente y aparté la mirada antes de que alguna de las chicas se diera cuenta o de que yo perdiera los nervios porque cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaba mordiendo el labio.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?" Preguntó Em haciéndome reaccionar.

"Bacon y tortitas. Aunque date prisa si quieres algo o Hanna arrasará con todo" Dije sonriendo y señalando a Hanna con la espátula. Emily sonrió también.

Emily se acercó a la cocina del granero para coger algo del bacon que había hecho. Al girarme para coger la sal del armario tiré una caja con levadura al suelo.

"Yo la cojo" Dijo Em agachándose justo delante de mí. Se agachó sin doblar las rodillas y al hacerlo la camiseta se levantó dejando a la vista a una Emily en ropa interior de encaje. Mi boca se abrió de golpe y me quedé mirándola sin darme cuenta de que las chicas me estaban mirando perplejas. Cuando las miré todas estaban mirándome con la boca abierta. Puse mi dedo índice en mis labios indicándolas que no dijeran nada. Ellas seguían con la boca abierta.

"Oye Ali, acabo de recordar que tenemos que traer más platos de mi casa. ¿Me acompañas?" Dijo Spencer señalando fuera antes de que Emily se levantara y se diera cuenta de que estaba pasando.

"Claro" Dije fingiendo sonreir.

"¿Queréis ayuda?" Dijo Em bienintencionadamente.

"No, no" Dijimos todas a la vez provocando que Emily frunciera el ceño.

"¿Seguras?" Dijo Em.

"Sí, sí" Volvimos a repetir todas como loros. "Mejor quédate aquí, alguien tiene que vigilar el fuego" dije tratando de disimular.

"Vale, como queráis" Dijo Em. Todas suspiramos silenciosamente y salimos del granero.

Una vez fuera empezó el interrogatorio.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Ali?" Dijo Hanna todavía sin poder creerse lo que había visto. "Estabas mirando a Emily como si fuese un trozo de bacon más. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?" me dijo Hanna esperando mi respuesta.

"Tenéis que reconocer que Emily tiene un buen... cuerpo" Dije tratando de justificarme.

"Sí, pero no por eso la miró como si quisiera comérmela" Dijo Spencer rompiendo mi excusa.

"Solo miraba" Susurré y me di cuenta de que no sabía que más decir.

"Ya, claro" me dijo Hanna con tono sarcástico. "Ali, ¿qué pasa? ¿Eres gay?"

"N-No lo sé..." balbuceé entre dientes.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron las chicas a la vez.

Hice un gesto para que se callaran o Emily se enteraría de nuestra pequeña charla. "No lo sé ¿vale?" repetí esta vez con más seguridad.

"¿Bromeas? ¿Te atrae Emily?" Dijo Spencer incrédula.

"No lo sé seguro" dije en voz baja.

"No me creo que Alison Dilaurentis tenga una debilidad y que esa debilidad sea una chica" dijo Hanna sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Has hablado con ella?" Dijo Aria.

"¡No! Ni pienso hacerlo hasta que no lo tenga claro. Y ni siquiera sé si lo haré entonces. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, no ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" Dije con sinceridad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así Ali?" Dijo Aria.

"Más del que me gustaría admitir" dije "Ahora volvamos dentro antes de que Emily se de cuenta de que no hemos ido a por platos".

"Quizás deberíamos ir a por los platos para que Emily no sospeche" Dijo Spencer sarcásticamente.

"Mierda, es verdad" dije golpeándome la frente suavemente.

Volvimos a entrar en el granero con los platos. Emily no parecía sospechar nada, desayunamos y después nos fuimos todas a casa. El resto del día lo pasé pensando en lo que había pasado. En el apoyo que Emily resultó para mi anoche y en la conversación con las chicas.

 **Soy partidario de alargar las cosas porque si lo haces todo al principio luego no te queda nada y la historia se vuelve aburrida. Así que espero que os guste la historia y seáis pacientes. El amor de Emison se está calentando ya, queda poco. Gracias por el apoyo, sois geniales.**


	7. Si no apuestas no ganas

**Hola chicos, perdonad por tardar tanto, estoy de exámenes, ya sabéis, no quiero tampoco aburriros con mi vida. Así que, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Me habéis dicho que os gusta la tensión que hay entre Emily y Alison, lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. No me olvido de los que me decís que queréis que haya salseo pronto, estoy en ello, lo mejor está por llegar. Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo, significa mucho para mí y me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

Emily estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando. Estaba abstraida del exterior, no escuchaba nada más que sus pensamientos. En ellos estaba Ali, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, pero tenía que olvidarla y deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan pronto como pudiera o las cosas se complicarían mucho. Al fin y al cabo habían sido amigas desde que eran pequeñas. Emily cogió del cajón de su mesilla una foto de ella y Alison un verano que pasaron juntas en la playa. Tenián como 12 años y Alison estaba abrazando a Emily mientras Emily sonreía tímidamente. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el verano que pasaron juntas. Emily estaba tan sumamente abstraida que no escuchó a Alison llamar a la puerta de casa ni subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Solamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga cuando esta entró en la habitación y la saludó.

"Hey Em" Dijo Alison acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella mientras Emily rápidamente escondía la foto debajo de la almohada.

"Alison... Ejem, esto ¿Qué tal?" Dijo Emily tartamudeando nerviosa esperando que Alison no hubiera visto la foto.

"¿Todo bien?" Dijo Alison viendo a Emily nerviosa.

"Sí claro. ¿Empezamos?" Dijo Emily tratando de cambiar de tema.

EMILY POV

Llevabamos un rato estudiando y Ali parecía estresada. Había venido vestida con unos vaqueros blancos ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes negra y una chaqueta roja elegante a juego con sus tacones también rojos. Su pelo estaba suelto y muy bien peinado. Pero ahora se había quitado la chaqueta, los tacones, quedando descalza, y se había recogido el pelo con un bolígrafo. Le daba un aspecto muy casual que me gustaba bastante, era más natural, más Ali, sin tantas capas, simplemente ella.

"Em esto no me va a entrar" Dijo Alison cansada y estresada tirando el bolígrafo encima de la mesa "No lo entiendo".

Sonreí disimuladamente al verla tan vulnerable, sin ningún filtro, no trataba de ser nadie, simplemente ella. "Que sí, ya verás. Mira" Dije tratando de relajarla. "Ponte de pie" Le indiqué. Ella lo hizo sin oponer resistencia.

"Vale, imagina que tu cuerpo es un átomo ¿vale?" Dije. Ella asintió. "Y el mío es otro átomo. Ahora mismo, estamos separadas ¿verdad?" Ella asintió sin entender bien que trataba de explicar. "Pues ahora que estamos separadas, somos independientes la una de la otra. Igual que un átomo de hidrógeno de uno de oxígeno" Expliqué. "Nuestros cuerpos pueden estar juntos o separados ¿no?" Dije. Ella asintió "Igual que los átomos. Cuando los átomos se juntan..." Dejé la frase sin acabar. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. "Se produce la fusión. Es decir, nuestros cuerpos se fusionan, igual que los átomos" Dije en voz baja mientras la miraba. Ella me miró a los ojos de una forma que no había visto nunca antes. Después dirigió su mirada a mis labios y volvió a mis ojos. "Sin embargo, cuando nos separamos" Me separé de ella y en ese mismo momento extrañé su calor. "nos fisionamos. Y así es como funcionan los átomos" Dije mirándola con una ceja levantada tratando de averiguar si lo había entendido. "¿Lo has entendido...?" Dije esperando una respuesta ante su gesto, que no sabía bien que indicaba. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió.

ALISON POV

Después de la lección de fusión y fisión me quedé en blanco. ¿De verdad Emily acababa de poner nuestros cuerpos como ejemplos de átomos? Vale, puede que funcionase muy bien, pero ha sido raro. No se si ha querido decirme algo con ello o simplemente estaba tratando de explicarme de verdad el funcionamiento de los átomos. Ha sido... raro... Emily no haría algo así conmigo, no soy su tipo. Sí, solo quería explicármelo bien para que lo entendiese. Lo habré malinterpretado. Pero... ¿Y si lo ha hecho intencionadamente? ¿Debo dejar pasar una oportunidad así? Si pudiera saber si realmente está coqueteando conmigo... Espera... ¡Alison no! ¡Te prohibo que hagas eso! ¡No puedes...! ¿O sí...? ¿Y si...?

Emily interrumpió mis pensamientos "¿Lo has entendido...?" me preguntó. Pensé en comprobar si realmente Emily sentía algo por mí. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer. Asentí para que Emily supiera que lo había entendido. Y tanto que lo había entendido... no iba a olvidarlo...

EMILY POV

Fui hacia la silla para sentarme otra vez y seguir estudiando. Me senté y Ali se sentó a mi lado donde estaba antes. Empecé a explicarle algunas teorías científicas y le señalé al libro para que viese una foto y pudiese entender lo que le estaba explicando. Al acercarse al libro Ali puso su mano encima de mi pierna, no a la altura de la rodilla, sino un poco más arriba. La miré disimuladamente. Por favor, que quite la mano de ahí ahora... Pero no solo la mantuvo un rato, sino que se le cayó un lápiz, se agachó a por él y al subir a sentarse otra vez puso sus dos manos en mis muslos y se levantó muy despacio mirándome. Si no fuese Ali diría que está coqueteando conmigo. No se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en mí, espero que pare o no se si podré controlarme mucho más. Eso no fue todo, cogió el lápiz y se lo metió en la boca mordiéndolo suavemente y deslizando la lengua de vez en cuando por la punta. Dios mío, tengo que alejarme de ella.

"Voy a sentarme un rato, estoy un poco... ejem, mareada" Dije levantándome bruscamente y sentándome en la cama. Ella me miró con un gesto de comprensión y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

"¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre que me de un vaso de agua para ti?" Dijo Ali con preocupación.

"No, no, no hace falta, además, debe haberse ido ya, tenía un vuelo a las 20:00 y son las 19:20" Dije evadiendo la mirada de Ali.

"Puedo bajar yo a por él, si quieres" Dijo Ali señalando hacia abajo.

"No Ali, gracias, estoy bien" Dije sonriendo levemente para demostrar que me encontraba bien.

"Vale, pero esta noche me quedo aquí contigo, por si acaso" Dijo Ali con lo que me pareció una pequeña sonrisa, aunque creo que fue mi imaginación.

Oh dios mío, no puede ser, no puede quedarse, tenerla durmiendo a mi lado después de todo el contacto físico que habíamos tenido hoy no sería buena idea...

"No hace falta Ali, de verdad..." Dije tratando de hacerla retroceder en lo que había dicho.

"No te estaba pidiendo permiso, te estaba informando" Me dijo mientras sonreía y me guiñó un ojo. Dios mío, si no paraba íbamos a tener problemas. "¿Cenamos algo?" Me dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome una mano para que fuese con ella abajo a cenar. Asentí y le cogí la mano.

Una vez habíamos cenado y recogido lo ensuciado, volvimos a mi habitación. El ambiente se había calmado porque intenté sentarme lo más lejos posible de ella en la mesa de la cocina para evitar tentaciones. Yo estaba sentada en la cama con el pijama ya puesto porque no me había cambiado desde esta tarde. Sí, había recibido a la chica de la que estaba enamorada en pijama. Espera, ¿Enamorada? No he dicho eso. Ali, mi amiga, sí, eso quería decir.

"Esto, Em" Dijo Ali.

"Dime" Contesté con la mayor normalidad posible.

"No me he traído pijama así que te cojo algo prestado" me dijo arrugando la nariz levemente mientras sonreía.

"Claro". Contesté sonriendo levemente.

Ali se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y se quedó en un sujetador negro de encaje. Después intentó desabrocharse el botón del pantalón, pero no pudo. Se acercó a mi, que estaba sentada en la cama aún mirándola perpleja. "¿Me lo quitas?" me dijo seria.

"S-sí, c-claro" balbuceé. Y le desabroché el botón del pantalón. Aún no se porqué pero le bajé la cremallera de los pantalones también dejando a la vista la otra mitad del conjunto de ropa interior. En ese instante tome aire y concentré fuerzas para apartar la mirada y decir "Ya". Ella sonrió y me dijo "No muerdo...". Siguió quitándose los pantalones y se quedó en ropa interior delante de mí. Dios, no podía apartar la mirada de ella... Abrió mi armario y se agachó al cajón del final para coger una camiseta ancha. Genial, lo que faltaba, no solo está en ropa interior sino que se agacha delante de mi... Se levantó y se pusó la camiseta. Después cerró el armario y vino hacia la cama sonriendo. Últimamente sonreía mucho, demasiado.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" me dijo tras pararse de pie enfrente de mí y levantando mi barbilla para mirarme directamente a los ojos. No pude contestar, esto era demasiado, si decía algo ahora posiblemente iba a ser una barbaridad. Se rió como si supiese que estaba pasando, me alegro de que no lo sepa. "¿Nos acostamos?" dijo Ali haciéndome abrir los ojos y la boca inmediatamente. "En la cama digo, tumbarnos, para dormir..." corrigió dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no sonaba del todo bien.

"S-sí, esto, v-vamos" Dije tartamudeando. Pero ¿qué me pasaba? Parecía idiota.

Nos metimos en la cama y Ali apagó la luz. Yo estaba de espaldas a Ali y ella estaba de cara a mí. Después de un rato, no conseguía dormir, pensando que Ali estaría ya dormida me di la vuelta. Cuando lo hice la vi con los ojos cerrados, y supuse que estaba dormida. Suspiré mirando a lo adorable que parecía. Entonces Ali abrió los ojos y dijo "¿No puedes dormir?".

"No, la verdad..." contesté con sinceridad.

"¿Algo va mal?" me dijo mostrando verdadera preocupación.

"No lo sé la verdad, no se si es malo. Es complicado..." Dije sin querer desvelar que me atormentaba.

"La vida es complicada" me dijo "Pero a veces hay que tomar las decisiones que pensamos que van a ser erróneas. Sino la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees?" Me dijo sonriendo y mirando a mis labios rápidamente. Sonreí dándome cuenta lo mucho que sonaba a Ali esa frase y me di cuenta de que estaba ante la verdadera Ali, sin ningún filtro, ella, la Ali que tanto me gusta. Pensé en besarla de verdad, pero no quise romper el momento, sabía que eso lo estropearía y posiblemente también nuestra amistad.

"A veces hay demasiado en juego" Dije en voz baja y bajando la mirada.

"Si no apuestas no ganas" me dijo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

"Pero tampoco pierdes" Contesté siguiendo su línea de razonamiento.

"No perderás" dijo sonriendo y mirándome profundamente. Me incliné levemente hacia ella y cuando nuestras caras estaban a tan solo unos milímetros la besé. El beso fue corto porque me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tal vez si paraba ahora nada cambiaría. Me aleje despacio y dije "Lo siento mucho Ali, yo sol-" me interrumpió con un beso, corto también.

La miré unos segundos y volví a besarla, esta vez apasionadamente. Puse mi mano en su cuello y la empuje hacia mí levemente provocando que gimiera. Ella siguió el movimiento de mi mano y se acercó a mi hasta que no hubo un solo hueco entre las dos. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, en pocos segundos el beso paso de apasionado a lujurioso. Ali me mordió el labio suavemente y pasó su lengua sobre mi labio inferior. Yo respondí metiendo mi lengua en su boca y dejando solo una de mis manos en su cuello, la otra fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la deje apoyada. Rompí el beso solamente para besar su cuello haciéndola jadear fuertemente, fui besándola poco a poco desde lo más alto del cuello hasta su pecho. Mis manos se movían por su cuerpo por encima de la camiseta que le había dejado. Mientras seguía con mis besos metí mi mano debajo de su camiseta y acaricié su piel despacio. Comencé a apartar el cuello de su camiseta hacia abajo para tener más acceso a su pecho mientras mi otra mano le agarraba el culo sosteniéndola contra mí, subí mi mano por su espalda y le desabroché el sujetador.

"Em..." dijo Ali entre jadeos y algún gemido. Eso solo me encendía más...

"Aha" dije sin parar de besarla por el cuello.

"P-para un p-poco... por favor... m-más despacio..." Dijo sin parar de jadear. No paré de besarla y moví mi mano hacia su hombro para quitarle el sujetador. "Em... n-no estoy preparada t-todavía..."

Levanté mi cabeza, no podía creerlo, ¿Alison Dilaurentis virgen? ¿Y tímida? No puede ser. Debe ser que Ali vio mi cara de incredulidad y dijo "¿Qué pasa? No me mires con esa cara... ¿Tan extraño te resulta?" me dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba jodidamente sexy.

"No, es solo que eres muy guapa y popular y tienes a medio Rosewood detrás de tí..." dije con sinceridad.

"Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacerlo con cualquiera..." dijo sonrojándose. Me reí. "¡Oye! No te rías, no soy tan sexy en la cama como tú, quien por el contrario parece tener mucha experiencia" me dijo Alison con un gesto que me pareció que denotaba envidia.

"Te equivocas..." dije sinceramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¡Vamos Em! No puedes besar tan bien y hacer lo que has hecho si nunca lo has hecho antes" dijo mirándome incrédula.

"Pues al parecer sí que puedo..." dije sonriendo.

"Eres idiota, ¿sabías?" me dijo Ali dándome un golpe despacio en el brazo. "Y ahora abróchame esto" dijo señalando a su espalda. Negué con la cabeza. "¿Ah no? Vale, entonces me quitaré la camiseta y el sujetador y tendrás que dormir conmigo así..." dijo Ali sabiendo que no sería capaz de resistirme.

"Vaale" dije cediendo. Realmente no quería violarla esta noche así que mejor así.

"Buena chica" dijo mientras sonreía. Le abroché el sujetador y me dio un beso en la frente. "Buenas noches Em".

"Buenas noches Ali" contesté sonriendo y abrazándola por detrás ya que me estaba dando la espalda. Después de unos minutos cerré los ojos y me dormí.


	8. Cazadas

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Intento actualizar todos o casi todos los días, no me matéis. Sigo abierto a ideas y sugerencias, sois geniales :)**

EMILY POV

Abrí los ojos y vi a Ali entre mis brazos acurrucada con la cabeza en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír. La alarma me había despertado, pero Ali seguía dormida. Teníamos que vestirnos e ir a clase así que empecé a despertarla.

"Ali... Ali" dije mientras la agitaba levemente "despierta" seguí mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Empezó a abrir los ojos despacio y cuando los había abierto casi por completo me miró y sonrió.

"Buenos días..." me dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía.

"Buenos días" dije sonriendo también.

"¿Hora de ir a clase?" dijo con un tono de desgana. Asentí y se acurrucó otra vez abrazándome. "No quiero... ¿No podemos quedarnos así...?" dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

"Sí, pero entonces no aprobaremos el curso" dije incorporándome. "Vamos anda, levanta o llegaremos tarde".

Me levanté de la cama y empecé a quitarme la ropa para vestirme, cuando me di la vuelta para comprobar si Ali estaba despierta la pillé in fraganti mirándome mientras se mordía el labio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando cambió el gesto y mostró indiferencia. Me puse unos vaqueros con una camiseta de manga corta y una chaqueta negra y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación para hacer el desayuno.

"Voy a bajar a hacer el desayuno, cuando esté listo quiero que bajes y que estés preparada, o me voy sin tí. Tienes ropa en el armario y ropa interior en los cajones de abajo" dije sonriendo causando que Ali se retorciera entre las sábanas y gruñera diciendo algo que no entendí. Bajé las escaleras e hice el desayuno, cuando terminé de hacerlo llamé a Ali para que bajase a desayunar. Increíblemente bajó a tiempo vestida con mis pantalones vaqueros, mi camiseta de tirantes blanca y mi camisa de cuadros. Jamás había visto a Ali vestida de esa forma tan... yo, pero aún así le quedaba bien.

"Wow, casi te queda mejor que a mí" dije con una media sonrisa y acercándole un plato de bacon.

"A mi me queda bien todo" dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras mordía un trozo de bacon.

Una vez habíamos desayunado cogímos las cosas y nos fuimos a mi coche para ir a clase. Llegamos a tiempo, nos sobraron incluso cinco minutos y nos quedamos en el coche esperando. Vimos a Spencer en la puerta, muy propio de ella, tan puntual, pero decidí quedarme en el coche con Ali para no tener que encarar a Spencer, sabía que no iba a darse cuenta de nada, pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasó ayer con Ali y no sabía si iba a poder ocultarlo mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué no aparcas mejor en el parking? Es más tranquilo" me dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras me miraba sonriendo. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué sonreía o por qué quería que aparcase en el aparcamiento, le hice caso y moví el coche. Una vez estabamos en el aparcamiento del instituto paré el motor y fui a abrir la puerta para salir cuando Ali me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia dentro.

"¿Ali? ¿Qué ha..." no me dio tiempo a terminar porque Ali me besó apasionadamente. Cerré la puerta otra vez y me acerqué a ella todo lo que mi cinturón me lo permitía. Ella desabrochó mi cinturón y después el suyo y empezó se acercó más a mí, si eso era posible. El beso se volvió sensual a medida que ella pasaba su lengua por mis labios. Pasó por encima de la palanca de cambios y se sentó encima de mí encendiéndome a unos niveles insoportables. Sentada encima de mí siguió besándome mientras mordía mi labio. Mis manos estaban en su cuello y ella apartó sus manos del mío para agarrar las mías y bajarlas a la altura de su cintura. Esto era demasiado para mí, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más si Ali seguía así. Deje las manos en la cintura sin moverlas porque temía que si lo hacía iba a perder el control. Ali de repente se separó despacio y me miró.

"Si no salimos ya, llegaremos tarde..." dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del conductor y salía.

"Ya" dije sin poder articular más palabras debido al calentón que tenía. Y me limite a asentir y a salir del coche sin decir nada. Ali se limpió el pintalabios que tenía alrededor de toda la boca con una toallita y se los volvió a pintar, después hizo lo mismo con los míos y nos fuimos a clase.

Tras unas tres horas muy largas de aburridas clases, llegó la hora de comer y al dirigirme al comedor vi a las chicas sentadas en la mesa, faltaba Ali. Me senté con ellas muy nerviosa, esperando ansiosa a que llegara Ali para sacarme del aprieto si preguntaban algo. De un modo u otro tenía que aprender a mentir porque siempre me pillaban y era muy embarazoso.

"Hola chicas" dije actuando con normalidad y me senté al lado de Hanna, y en frente de Spencer y Aria.

"¿Qué hay Em?" Dijo Hanna comiendo. Después de hablar un rato Alison entró en la cafetería y se sentó al lado de Spence y Aria y enfrente de nosotras.

"Hola chicas" dijo con normalidad. Si algo se le daba bien a Ali, era mentir, bueno, y calentarme y dejarme con las ganas, eso también.

"Hola Ali" dijeron las chicas casi al unísono.

"Espera..." dijo Spence frunciendo el ceño "Esa ropa es de Em" dijo señalando a la ropa que llevaba Ali y asintiendo con seguridad.

"¿Qué? No" dijo Ali fingiendo sorpresa

"Sí, recuerdo perfectamente cada una de las prendas de ropa que lleváis cada una, sé que esa es de Em" dijo Spence muy segura de sí misma.

"Es verdad, la camisa y los vaqueros... son de Em" dijo Aria apoyando la teoría de Spencer. Yo miré a la bandeja y comencé a remover la comida. Ali me miró y me hizo un gesto para indicarme que parara, posiblemente estaba siendo muy obvia.

"Oh, sí, es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, Em me lo dejó este verano" dijo Ali aliviándome un poco.

"No, no puede ser, Em lo llevaba el primer día de clase" dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

"Mmm... quizás me equivoqué" dijo Ali pálida completamente en blanco. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y las chicas lo notaron.

"¿Podéis decirnos que está pasando aquí? Porque es obvio que algo no es normal" dijo Hanna mirándonos a las dos alternativamente.

"Está bien..." dijo Ali "He dormido en casa de Emily". Las chicas se giraron a mirar a Ali y Hanna incluso se atragantó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dijeron Aria y Spencer a la vez mientras Hanna tosía sin parar.

"Sí, me está ayudando con los exámenes y nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde, así que me quede en su casa" dijo Ali sacándonos del apuro.

"¿Y por qué no nos has dicho la verdad?" dijo Aria condescendientemente.

"Tenía miedo de que pudiéseis pensar que soy una inútil" dijo Ali fingiendo vergüenza. Wow, era realmente buena.

"Oh Ali, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, a todas nos pasa" dijo Aria abrazando a Ali.

Tras escaparnos de esto gracias a la gran habilidad para la mentira de Ali, volvimos a clase y quedé con Ali a la salida para ir a mi casa a estudiar igual que ayer. La tarde iba a ser muy larga si Ali volvía a intentar calentarme.

Íbamos de camino a casa en mi coche. Ali se había tirado todo el camino con el móvil, en parte me molestaba porque no me estaba haciendo caso y no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero por otro lado me alegraba de no tenerla encima intentando calentarme y hacerme morir.

Llegamos a mi casa y salí del coche. Le abrí la puerta y ella salió sonriéndome y dándome las gracias. Al llegar a la puerta, abrí y la dejé pasar. Le dije que subiese arriba mientras yo colocaba las cosas abajo. Me obedeció y subió, cuando terminé de sacar las cosas del coche y dejarlas en el salón, subí a la habitación y la vi sentada en la cama con el móvil. No sabía con quién estaba hablando y no puede evitar enfadarme.

"¿Vas a querer que te ayude o no?" dije con un tono de enfado.

"Sí, sí" me dijo dejando el móvil a un lado y viniendo hacia mí. Me agarró de la cintura y me miró sonriendo "No te enfades, es mi madre, quiere saber qué hago desde que apenas voy a casa". Al final me preocupo por tonterías, debería confiar más en ella, debería haber supuesto que era su madre… Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un apasionado beso. Ali me cogió de la cintura y me puso contra el muro mientras seguía besándome. Metió una de sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y me acarició la piel. Empecé a perder el control así que me separe lentamente y me senté en la mesa. Ali me miró con un gesto de desconcierto, di varios golpes en la silla de mi lado para indicarle que se sentase y lo hizo. Llevábamos estudiando un rato cuando decidí bajar a por comida para que Ali descansara un rato. Cuando subí estaba con el móvil y cuando entré en la habitación lo escondió. Algo me decía que esa no era su madre.

"Toma. Te he traído regalices y algo de chocolate" dije extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

"Gracias cielo" me dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el hecho de que me llamase cielo. "¿Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Te estás sonrojando porque te he llamado cielo?" dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

"Come y calla" Retire la mirada y me senté para evitar sonrojarme más. Ali cogió un regaliz y lo mordió sensualmente.

Después de un rato, Ali había acabado con todos los regalices y el chocolate. Tenía los dedos manchados de chocolate y empezó a metérselos en la boca y a lamerlos despacio. Vale, esto era demasiado, no podía soportar esto, si volvía a hacer eso me iba a morir. Ali se metió otro dedo en la boca y yo me levanté de golpe dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Ali me miró sonriendo, estoy segura de que sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando. Me metí dentro del baño y cerré la puerta. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y respire hondo varias veces. Al salir del baño, Ali estaba en la puerta y no me dio tiempo a hablar o a hacer nada porque literalmente se me tiró encima. Empezó a besarme lujuriosamente, me cogió de las muñecas y me tiró a la cama. Después se subió encima de mí y se sentó dejándome a mí entre sus piernas. Siguió besándome y yo no podía aguantar más. Ali siguió besándome y empezó a bajar por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, donde se quedó un rato succionando, me iba a dejar una marca seguro, pero yo estaba muy concentrada en intentar no perder el control y violarla ahí mismo. Cuando creía que esto no iba a poder ir a más, Ali cogió mis manos y las puso en su culo, después empezó a restregarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo y siguió besándome el cuello. Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de perder el control cuando mi salvación llego en el momento más inoportuno. De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM!" Oí a Hanna gritar desde abajo. Me aparté un poco y Alison me echó una mirada asesina indicándome que si me movía me iba a matar.

"Ali, tenemos que abrir, mi coche está aquí abajo, sabe que estoy en casa" dije. Ali suspiró, se apartó tumbándose en la cama y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Mientras me incorporé, me coloqué la ropa y bajé a abrir a Hanna. Cuando abrí la puerta pasó rápidamente.

"Dios mío Em, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Pensaba que me moría de tanto esperarte" dijo mientras dejaba el bolso encima de la mesa de la cocina.

"Qué exagerada, no he tardado tanto" dije mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

"Ya, bueno, tú me entiendes. ¿Qué hacías?" dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi desde la cocina. Antes de que me diera tiempo a contestar dijo "¡OH DIOS MÍO EM! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESO?!" dijo señalando a mi cuello y entonces me di cuenta de la marca que me había hecho Ali. Hanna la tocó y dijo "Iugh, que asco, aún está mojada…" dijo Hanna mientras se limpiaba la mano en mi camiseta. En ese momento Hanna comenzó a cambiar el gesto de su cara y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a abrir la boca en señal de que se había dado cuenta de algo "Espera… ¡¿Está ahí arriba?! Dios mío… ¡Déjame conocerla!" dijo intentando subir por las escaleras a la par que yo me movía hacia el mismo lugar que ella para impedirle el paso. "Vamos Em, ¡déjame verla!" dijo insistiendo.

"No hay nadie ahí arriba" dije disimuladamente.

"Ya claro, por eso no me dejas subir…" dijo Hanna con un gesto de incredulidad "Pero bueno, si no me la quieres presentar está bien… respetaré tu intimidad" dijo alejándose de la escalera. En ese momento me extrañó que Hanna hubiese hecho algo sensato, pero me alegré por una vez y suspiré relajándome, grave error, porque justo en ese momento Hanna aprovechó y salió corriendo hacia mi habitación. Subió las escaleras tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y solo cuando ella ya estuvo arriba yo salí corriendo persiguiéndola. Entró en la habitación y yo corrí hacia la puerta gritando su nombre esperando que Ali me escuchase y se escondiera.

"¡HANNA, PARA AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!" dije acercándome a la habitación.

"Hola Ali" dijo Hanna mientras rebuscaba por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué haces Han?" dijo Ali mientras la miraba con un gesto de sorpresa.

"¿De verdad Em? ¿Con Ali aquí? De verdad… no tienes escrúpulos" dijo Hanna sonriendo. "Nada, busco a la novia de Emily" dijo provocando que Ali me mirara perpleja mientras yo estaba recuperándome de la carrera en la puerta jadeando. Mientras tanto Hanna miraba debajo de la cama y en el armario.

"Vamos Em, dime donde está, la encontraré de todos modos" dijo Hanna mientras se metía en el baño a mirar. La oí rebuscar por el baño y abrir la ducha para mirar dentro. De repente dejé de escuchar ruidos.

"Oh-dios-mío…" Hanna salió del baño lentamente y Ali y yo nos miramos sabiendo que había sumado dos y dos… Se quedó de pie en la puerta mirándonos alternativamente con los ojos abiertos. Ali fingió toser y yo estaba mirando al suelo completamente roja agarrándome un brazo. "¡NO PUEDE SER!" dijo Hanna "¡¿VOSOTRAS DOS?! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!" dijo gritando.

"Shhh" dijo Ali indicándole que se callase.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho?" dijo sentándose al lado de Ali en la cama. "Esto es increíble, no me lo puedo creer" dijo Hanna negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"No es algo que nos hayamos planteado, estábamos esperando a que fuera algo más serio" dije excusándome.

"¡¿Más serio?! Em, mira a ese chupetón en tu cuello, creo que eso es bastante serio" dijo Hanna con una mirada sugerente y una sonrisa provocando que me sonrojara. "Oh dios mío, sois adorables" dijo Hanna mirándonos "¿Y cuándo se lo vais a decir a las otras?" dijo provocándonos mirarnos a Ali y a mí.

"Pues pronto" dije "Si te parece bien" miré a Ali para tener su aprobación.

"Sí, claro, tienen que saberlo" dijo Ali con un gesto serio. Wow, realmente había cambiado, ni siquiera se había preocupado por lo que la gente fuese a pensar de ella.

"¡Quiero estar delante cuando lo hagáis para ver sus caras!" dijo Hanna sonriendo y dando pequeños aplausos.

"Claro" dijo Ali sonriendo. "Creo que este fin de semana se lo diremos" dijo Ali mirándome y yo asentí.

"¡Genial!" dijo Hanna "Yo venía solo a deciros que este viernes Noel da una fiesta y nos ha invitado a todas"

"Genial, así puedo dejar de pensar en los malditos exámenes" dijo Ali suspirando.

"Bueno, me voy, os dejo que sigáis haciendo… ya sabéis" dijo Hanna haciendo un gesto con las manos y guiñando un ojo.

"¡HANNA!" dijimos ambas a la vez ante el atrevimiento de Hanna "Además, no estábamos teniendo sexo" dijo Ali

"Ya… lo que vosotras digáis… me voy" dijo riéndose mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación. "Y Ali, si vas a quedarte a dormir otra vez al menos coge ropa tuya para que no sea tan obvio" dijo antes de irse. Ali sonrió y le tiró un cojín, que no le dio porque ya se había ido. Ali y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Eran las 19:00, así que bajamos a cenar y después nos acostamos aunque antes tuve que hacerme la dormida para no tener que enfrentar los repentinos calentones de Ali, espero que no le durasen mucho más o un día iba a perder el control totalmente…


	9. La fiesta de Noel

**Hoy estoy on fire y os traigo otro capítulo. Así me perdonáis para cuando no subo en varios días, que os volveis crazy. Pasaos por mi perfil y seguidme en Instagram, Twitter y esas cosas** **J**

 **EMILY POV**

Me levanté al sonido de la alarma buscando a Ali en la cama, olvidaba que hoy no estaba. Al fin es viernes y la semana ha acabado, bueno, casi, solo quedaba la clase de hoy y el sufrimiento habría acabado. Había resistido toda la semana a las seducciones de Ali, para no estar preparada parecía estar muy… abierta a las muestras de cariño. Me levante de la cama y me vestí, me puse la ropa de entrenamiento de los Sharks porque hoy tenía entrenamiento casi todo el dia. Con los pantalones cortos de gimnasia, porque aún hacia calor por el día, mi camiseta y la chaqueta de los Sharks atada a la cintura salí de casa.

Una vez me subí en el coche me fui para clase directamente, me ofreci a Ali ir a buscarla pero se negó diciendo que Spencer vivía al lado y asi yo no tenía que ir hasta su casa y luego a clase, lo vi un razonamiento lógico asi que tampoco insisti demasiado. Aparque en la el aparcamiento de detrás del instituto porque aparcar enfrente y llamar la atención de todo el mundo no era lo mio, ser el centro de atención no era especialmente uno de mis hobbies, al contrario que Ali, que le encantaba llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Entre al instituto y me dirigí a mi taquilla para coger los libros de primera hora y para esperar a Ali, porque teníamos esa primera clase juntas. Estaba cogiendo los libros de la taquilla y metiéndolos en la taquilla cuando la cerre y vi a Ali de pie esperándome. Llevaba una falda y una camiseta de tirantes muy llamativa, muy propio en Ali. Cuando me vio fue a darme un beso, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de donde estábamos y me lo dio en la mejilla.

"¿Vamos?" me dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde estaba la clase. Yo asentí.

Entramos en clase del Sr. Fitz y nos sentamos juntas, quise sentarme delante, pero Ali me arrastró hasta la ultima mesa de la clase en una esquina.

"Ali, desde aquí no puede verse nada" le dije extrañada

"Esa es la idea" me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo.

Mientras el Sr. Fitz estaba hablando sobre Poe yo estaba tomando apuntes y Ali estaba mirando por la ventana.

"Ali" susurré "presta atención" le dije mientras le miraba con enfado

"Vamos Em, esta chupado, Poe es facilísimo" dijo como si se tratase de sumar o multiplicar

"No te estas enterando de nada" dije

"Eso es porque es muy aburrido, ya me sé eso…" dijo reclinándose en la silla y cruzando las piernas "Prefiero hacer cosas mas entretenidas…" dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

"Ali, para, estamos en clase" dije abriendo los ojos todo lo que pude y apartando la mano de Ali de mi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ali se separó de mi un poco y yo cogí mi botella de agua para beber un poco. Después acerco su silla a la mia y se inclinó, pensé que iba a leer mis apuntes pero en su lugar se inclinó hacia mi oído mientras yo bebía.

"Aunque te resistas y hagas como que no… se que quieres follarme" susurró con una sonrisa en su cara. Escupí el agua que tenia en la boca de golpe y comencé a toser sin parar. Ali se estaba riendo disimuladamente, yo seguía tosiendo.

"Emily, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo Mr. Fitz

"Sí, s-sí, esto… ¿le importa si voy al baño?" dije balbuceando y levantándome al verle asentir.

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude y de dirigí al baño con la libido por las nubes. Entre corriendo y me cambié la camiseta que llevaba empapada de agua, suerte que tenia la bolsa de entrenamiento en la taquilla. Me meti en uno de los compartimentos del baño y cuando me estaba quitando la camiseta escuché la puerta del baño. No le di importancia porque mucha gente entraba a ese baño a todas horas, simplemente seguí con mis cosas hasta que la puerta del compartimento en el que estaba se abrió y cogí la camiseta mojada y me tape antes de darme la vuelta.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! Está ocup-" una vez más no me dio tiempo a terminar porque al darme la vuelta vi a Ali de pie mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. "¿Ali? ¿Qué haces aquí?" y antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada más me quitó la camiseta de las manos y la tiro dentro de mi bolsa de deporte, después me besó y me agarró de la cintura. Jamás había estado con Ali en un sitio tan cerrado y con tan poca ropa… Esto no iba a ser bueno… Ali me besó apasionadamente mientras yo la agarraba de la cintura también sin dejarme llevar del todo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Se pegó a mi cada vez mas a medida que yo iba retrocediendo hasta que no tenia mas donde retroceder porque llegué a la pared. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el mio y siguió besándome por el cuello mientras yo intentaba contenerme. Cuando cogió mi mano y la llevo debajo de su falda supe que iba a estallar. Con mi mano agarrada fue subiendo por su muslo interior lentamente hasta que me di cuenta de donde estábamos y de que no quería que la primera vez fuera aquí. En ese momento aparté la mano y giré mi cabeza para cortar el beso.

"Ali… para…" dije mientras ella suspiraba y se separaba de mí. Justo cuando iba a decirle que no quería que la primera vez fuera ahí alguien entró en el baño montando un alboroto.

"Os juro que no soporto más los nomoclatura esta" ¡¿HANNA?! Mire el reloj, ya había tocado el cambio de clases, mierda.

"Es nomenclatura Hanna" corrigio Spencer como siempre. Espera ¿Spencer? Genial, seguro que están todas. Ali me miró viendo mi cara de susto, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba pasando así.

"Las chicas" moví la boca esperando que leyera mis labios, y aparentemente lo hizo porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me hizo un gesto para que me pusiese la camiseta. Meti la mano en la bolsa para sacarla y cuando lo hice mi botella de agua se quedó enganchada y cuando la saqué por completo se cayo al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Ali me miró asustada y se dio un golpe en la frente.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Aria.

"Sabemos que hay alguien ahí" Dijo Hanna. Dios mio, esto no podía ser peor. Escuché unos pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta y yo estaba sin camiseta todavía porque no había reaccionado, Ali y yo estábamos en shock. Ali reaccionó justo antes de que Hanna abriera la puerta y me agarró para hacerme reaccionar y que me pusiera la camiseta. Para nuestra suerte Hanna abrió la puerta justo cuando Ali tenia sus manos en mi cintura y me estaba agitando.

"Espiar a la gente en el baño está mal zorra" dijo Hanna abriendo la puerta un poco y asomándose. Al ver la situación sus ojos se quedaron como platos, pensé que en ese momento me desmayaba, por suerte Ali reaccionó llevando su dedo índice a sus labios para indicarle a Hanna que se callase porque las chicas no habían visto nada por el hueco que Hanna había abierto. Hanna cerró la puerta de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

"Vale, em, vámonos, no hay nadie" dijo disimulando.

"¿Y por qué has puesto esa cara?" dijo Spencer extrañada

"Porque estaba muy sucio, se había caído un plástico del techo, ya sabeis, las condiciones de este instituto… un dia se nos cae algo encima" dijo Hanna disimulando y mintiendo tan increíblemente bien que mi cara de sorpresa debía ser un cuadro. Alison me miró y como si estuviera leyendo mi mente vocalizó "Yo la enseñé", no pude evitar sonreir. Entonces las chicas salieron del baño y me puse la camiseta rápido. Salimos del baño disimuladamente y cada una fue hacia un lado del pasillo porque teníamos clases separadas.

El resto del dia fue muy muy intenso, cuando nos encontramos con las chicas para ir a la fiesta de Noel todo fue muy incomodo. Todas estábamos en el coche de Spencer esperando a Ali.

"¿Cómo puede ser que ella que vive a tu lado sea la que llega tarde?" dijo Hanna gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

"Ya conoces a Ali, hasta que no está perfecta no sale de casa" dijo Spencer.

Yo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos con una camiseta de tirantes blanca cubierta con un chaleco de cuero negro y unas botas altas por debajo de las rodillas, Spencer un mono azul marino y el pelo recogido, Aria un vestido muy llamativo y Hanna una falda negra con una blusa blanca y el pelo en una trenza. Estabamos esperando en el coche cuando vimos a Ali salir de casa y acercarse hacia el coche. Llevaba un vestido negro muy muy corto.

"Oh dios mio" dije sin poder contenerme y provocando que Hanna, que estaba sentada a mi lado me diera un codazo. Cuando me di cuenta de que la había cagado dije "Al fin sale, no me lo creo". Hanna me guiñó un ojo en señal de que lo había hecho bien. Supongo que pasar tiempo con Ali ayuda.

Ali entró en el coche y la mire de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de decir "¿Nos vamos?".

Condujeron hacia la casa de Noel y cuando llegaron escucharon la música muy alta y vieron la casa y el lago de al lado de la casa de Noel llena de gente.

"No parece una fiesta privada" dijo Spencer sarcásticamente.

"¡Mejor!" dijo Ali bajando del coche y andando hacia dentro de la casa sin ni siquiera esperarnos. Hanna y yo fuimos a bailar y Spencer y Aria se fueron a por algo de beber. Hanna y yo bailamos horas y no volvimos a ver a las chicas hasta después de un rato, cuando vi a Ali en la cocina hablando con Noel, quien estaba claramente coqueteando con ella. Él se acercó a ella pero Ali le apartó, gracias a Dios. Noel la agarró de la cintura y ella intentó separarle. Me estaba cabreando e iba un poco borracha asi que me acerqué a ellos.

"Te ha dicho que te quites" le dije a Noel con una mirada que realmente debió asustarle porque se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente.

"Hola Em" dijo Ali riéndose sin sentido y casi sin vocalizar de lo borracha que iba.

"Vamonos Ali" dije agarrándola de la muñeca y llevándomela hacia donde estaba Hanna.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Su novia?" dijo Noel riéndose.

"Sí" dijo Ali asintiendo y riéndose. La miré de golpe y me volvió a mirar mientras yo seguía arrastrándola.

"Ali, si quieres mantener esto en secreto esta no es la mejor forma" dije.

"No quiero" dijo riéndose y abrazándome "Te quiero mucho" me dijo haciéndome sentir algo muy especial que jamas había sentido. Después me solto la mano y se subio encima de la mesa de la cocina.

"Ali ¿Qué haces? Te vas a matar, ¡baja!" le dije tratando de hacerla bajar.

"¡ESCUCHAD TODO EL MUNDO!" Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirar a su abeja reina.

"¡Ali! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja!" dije tirando de ella hacia abajo.

"¡MI NOVIA ES LA MEJOR NADADORA DEL MUNDO Y ADEMÁS ES LA MEJOR FOLL-" antes de que terminase la frase le tapé la boca y la baje de encima de la mesa. La cogí de la muñeca y la lleve donde estaba Hanna muerta de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir. Cuando llegamos donde Hanna, ella estaba riéndose a más no poder hasta que paró de golpe porque iba un poco borracha y la acompañamos al baño para que se lavara la cara un poco. En una fiesta de Noel, me habría esperado encontrarme cualquier cosa en el baño, pero definitivamente no esto. Abrimos la puerta del baño y vimos a Aria sentada en el lavabo con Spencer entre las piernas y sí, estaban dándose el lote. Nuestras caras no tuvieron precio cuando Spencer y Aria se dieron la vuelta completamente borrachas.

"Hey Emily, ¿te unes?" me dijo Spencer guiñándome un ojo. Yo seguía con la boca abierta y no respondí. Estaba completamente borracha, y Aria también. Ambas empezaron a reírse solas y Hanna las llevo a una habitación y se quedó con ellas para asegurarse de que no hicieran nada que mañana lamentaran.

Ali y yo fuimos a otra habitación para ver si a Ali se le pasaba la borrachera, porque apenas podía andar derecha. Entramos en una habitación y llevé a Ali a la cama para que se sentase. Me senté a su lado y le dije que se tumbase, me miró con una media sonrisa y se levantó a echar el pestillo.

"¿Ali? ¿Qué haces?" pregunté extrañada de lo que acababa de hacer. Mi boca se abrió sin poder evitarlo cuando vi a Ali bajarse la cremallera del vestido y dejarlo tirado en el suelo quedándose en ropa interior. Llevaba un conjunto azul oscuro de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se acercó hacia mi despacio y me tumbó en la cama poniéndose encima. Empezó a besarme el cuello y me quitó el chaleco que llevaba. La agarré y la puse debajo de mí para poder agarrarla de los brazos y hacerla entrar en razón.

"Ali… estás borracha…" le dije.

"Solo un poco" me dijo mientras se mordía el labio y me miraba de arriba a abajo.

"No… estás muy borracha" corregí "No podemos hacer esto ahora…" le dije con pesar, porque me moría de ganas, realmente me había costado mucho resistirme. Ali me separó de ella bruscamente y me empujó a un lado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a llorar.

"Hey, hey, hey Ali cariño, ¿qué te pasa?" le dije agarrándola de los hombros.

"Déjame en paz…" me dijo entre sollozos

"Hey, escúchame, dime que pasa" dije enternecida.

"¿Por qué Emily?" me dijo. El hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre completo me resulto extraño. Vio mi cara de extrañeza y se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabia a que se referia. "¿Por qué siempre me apartas? Cada vez que intento algo contigo… ¿Qué tengo de malo?" me dijo mientras me miraba. Cogí mi chaleco y se lo puse por encima.

"Nada Ali, de verdad" dije con sinceridad.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa…? ¿Me quieres?" dijo Ali mirándome con los ojos rojos y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Claro que te quiero Ali, más que a nada" le dije quitándole las lagrimas de las mejillas. "Fuiste tú la que me dijo que no estaba preparada, solo estaba respetando tu decisión" dije mientras la abrazaba entre mis brazos.

"¿De verdad?" me dijo con el brillo de sus ojos directamente mirando hacia los mios.

"Claro idiota" dije sonriendo "¿De verdad crees que iba a poder resistirme a esto?" le dije señalando a su cuerpo.

"Lo has hecho hasta ahora" me dijo con un tono triste.

"Y no sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado" dije suspirando "Tenía que huir de donde estabas tu para no violarte allí mismo"

"¿No te diste cuenta de que estaba calentándote todo el rato?" me dijo con un gesto de extrañeza.

"Claro que sí, pero pensé que era tu forma de mostrar cariño" dije francamente.

"¿De verdad crees que esa es mi forma de mostrar cariño?" dijo Ali separándose de mi y mirándome con ungesto de gisgusto.

"No lo sé" le dije sin escrupulos.

"Pues no… no soy así con nadie" dijo volviendo a entre mis brazos "Estaba claro lo que quería"

"Empecé a darme cuenta en el baño, pero no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así…" dije. Ali me miro con ternura y me dio un beso.

"Eres muy adorable, ¿sabes?" me dijo

"Sí, pero no vuelvas a hacerme eso si no quieres acabar mal…" le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su muslo.

Ali me miró y me dijo "Em… estoy borracha ¿recuerdas?" dijo Ali sonriendo por haber citado mis palabras dichas antes. Yo también sonreí y le acerqué el vestido.

"Entonces… ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo?" me dijo roja como un tomate.

"Claro que sí tonta" le dije "Ahora vamos a por las chicas antes de que hagan más tonterías y volvamos a casa" estiré la mano en la dirección de Ali y ella la cogió. Le ayudé a levantarse y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de las chicas. Al entrar Hanna estaba besándose con Aria y Ali y yo nos quedamos perplejas. Las chicas de golpe empezaron a aplaudir.

"¡Te toca Spencer!" dijo Aria "Atrévete a besar a Ali"

"Ni de coña" dije sin pensarlo. Las chicas me miraron y se rieron sin enterarse de nada, gracias a Dios que estaban muy borrachas. Todas estaban completamente borrachas y tenia que llevarlas a casa.

"Chicas, la primera que llegue al coche de Spence tiene un regalo" dije. Todas, incluida Ali, empezaron a correr hacia el coche de Spence. Sinceramente, no pensaba que funcionara. Las senté en el coche y les abroché el cinturón. Cogí las llaves del bolso de Spencer y las llevé a mi casa. Una vez llegamos saqué el colchón grande del armario y lo eché en el suelo, tumbé a Spence, Hanna y Aria en él y las arropé después de haberles quitado la ropa y haberles puesto uno de mis pijamas. A Ali la tumbé en la cama conmigo después de hacer lo mismo con ella y me quedé despierta hasta que todas estuvieron dormidas. Esta noche había sido muy larga e intensa, pero había sido divertida por lo menos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me había quedado dormida abrazando a Ali.


	10. La discreción brilla por su ausencia

**Hola chicos, ya estoy de vuelta, os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Tengo un montón de ideas más para ir desarrollando. Todo lo que pase está hecho por algo, así que no os pongáis nerviosos si las cosas no van bien. Seguís siendo los mejores.**

NADIE POV

Había amanecido ya, es más era casi medio día y las chicas seguían durmiendo tras la larga noche que habían pasado en la fiesta de Noel. Hanna despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente por la gran cantidad de luz que entraba desde la ventana, se retorció un poco en el colchón y al hacerlo empujó a Aria al suelo despertándola.

"Hanna… ¿Qué demonios haces?" dijo Aria con voz de dormida.

"Estirarme" dijo Hanna con una voz no muy diferente a la de su bajita amiga.

"¿Y tienes que tirarme de la cama para eso?" dijo Aria apoyada sobre sus codos ahora.

"Puede…" dijo Hanna estirándose, esta vez más exageradamente. "Venga, vamos a despertar a Ali, tengo hambre"

"Déjala dormir Hanna, estará cansada…" dijo Aria tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Hanna

"Ya ha dormido suficiente y es la única que hace comida decente" dijo Hanna con sinceridad

"Sí, es cierto…" dijo Aria cediendo definitivamente. "Vamos entonces"

Ambas se levantaron hacia la cama de Emily y Aria comenzó a agitar a Ali despacio. Al ver que no se despertaba Hanna la agitó más fuertemente.

ALISON POV

*sueño*

 _Estaba corriendo por la calle cuando de repente vi una casa enorme con la puerta abierta y entré en ella. Estaba muy decorada, las paredes eran blancas y todo parecía de diseño. Sin duda era una casa de gente que no malgastaba el dinero. Vi unas escaleras de marfil que subían hacia otro piso más arriba y las subí despacio agarrándome a la barandilla. Al llegar arriba vi un pasillo largo con muchas puertas y cuadros en las paredes, eran cuadros de flores y paisajes preciosos. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta abierta, pero no se veía nada, estaba muy oscura. Avancé despacio por el pasillo observando los cuadros hasta quedarme de pie en frente de la habitación oscura, a esta distancia pude ver dos sillones levemente iluminados por una pequeña lámpara de mesa. En uno de los sillones estaba Emily sentada, con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un libro de Dickens, "Great expectations". Cuando entré a la habitación levantó la mirada hacia mí y yo me acerqué más. Al acercarme la puerta se cerró sola y Emily se puso de pie. Me asusté un poco por el repentino golpe de la puerta, pero estar con Em me tranquilizaba. Ella se acercó a mí y me cogió de la cintura, después me beso y me tiró a una cama que había en un lateral de la habitación. Empezó a desnudarme, cuando llegó a los pantalones, estos se me quedaron atascados en los tobillos y Em tuvo que sacudirlos fuertemente para que salieran, pero estos aun así no salían, siguió agitándome._

 _"Em… quítamelos ya…" dije_

 _"Eso intento… yo más que nadie tengo ganas de tenerte…" dijo Em_

"¿Ahora si tienes ganas Em…? Pues quítamelos de una vez" dije abriendo los ojos y dándome cuenta de que Hanna y Aria estaban mirándome. El gesto de Hanna era de sorpresa, el de Aria de confusión.

"¿Qué ha dicho de Em?" le preguntó Aria a Hanna frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, nada, los efectos del alcohol, que todavía no se habrán ido…" dijo Hanna y entonces me di cuenta de que había pasado. Mierda, menos mal que Hanna me había sacado de esta. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y me sentía malestar.

"¿Por qué me habéis despertado…? Dejadme en paz" dije dándome la vuelta y dándoles la espalda. Entonces me di cuenta de que Em no estaba en la cama.

"Porque tienes que hacernos el desayuno" dijo Hanna como si fuere obvio. Justo en ese momento note un olor a… ¿tortitas? Escuché a alguien subir por las escaleras y después acercarse a la habitación. Em abrió la puerta.

"¡VAMOS CHICAS, HORA DE LEVANTARSE!" Dijo gritando y asustando a Spencer que aún seguía dormida en el suelo. La escuché gruñir algo pero no sé qué dijo exactamente.

"Huele bien, ¿esta tú madre abajo?" dijo Hanna con ironía.

"ha-ha. Muy graciosa Hanna, te has quedado sin tortitas" dijo Em fingiendo una risa y entrando en la habitación. "Vamos chicas, hora de desayunar". Hanna y Aria bajaron corriendo a la cocina y antes de salir Aria agarró a Spencer de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta para que se levantara y bajara con ellas. Las tres bajaron abajo y Em se acercó a mí.

"¿Qué tal estás?" me dijo cogiéndome de la mano. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Ahora que estás aquí, mejor" dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios.

"¿Seguro? Deja que te tome la temperatura" dijo levantándose buscando en el baño el termómetro.

"Em… es resaca, no gripe" le dije incorporándome en la cama. Ella sonrió dándose cuenta de que lo que yo decía era verdad. Me levanté de la cama y la abracé.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?" me dijo al oído.

"No mucho… solo un poco de nuestra pequeña charla y que Noel intentó ligar conmigo" dije intentando recordar.

"¿Solo eso?" dijo Em sonriendo.

"Sí… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?" dije preocupada.

"Bueno…" dijo Em. Me separé

"¿Qué pasó?" dije preocupada.

"Puede… y solo puede… que te subieses a una encimera en la cocina de Noel y gritaras que yo era tu novia y que era muy buena nadadora, bueno… y otras cosas" dijo Em mientras yo la miraba perpleja

"¿Qué otras cosas?" dije frunciendo el ceño

"Mencionaste otra cosa que se me daba bien, cosa que es mentira y aunque fuese verdad… tú no lo sabrías" dijo Em con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"Espera… dije que tu foll-"no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque Emily me tapó la boca.

"No digas esa palabra… Es muy fuerte" dijo Em sonrojándose.

"¿Cuál? ¿Follar?" dije sonriendo y provocando a Emily sonrojarse intensamente.

"Sí… no la digas" me dijo todavía colorada.

"¿Y qué quieres que diga?" dije sonriendo con un tono agradable

"No lo sé… pero eso no" dijo Em haciéndome sonreír. "Y puede también que pilláramos a Spencer y a Aria enrollándose en el baño… y que después Hanna se les uniese" dijo Em en un tono bajo y muy deprisa.

"Espera… me acuerdo de eso… creo" dije intentando recordar. De golpe el recuerdo me vino a la cabeza "¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es verdad!" dije dándome cuenta de que lo que Em decía era totalmente cierto.

"¿No dices nada respecto a lo de tu 'confesión'?" dijo Em con un gesto de extrañeza.

"¿Qué iba a decir? Así la gente no se acercara a ti" dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso.

"Es mejor que bajemos si quieres que comer algo… o de lo contrario las chicas acabaran con todo" dijo Em y yo asentí.

Bajamos abajo y nos desayunamos lo que quedaba después del arrasamiento de las chicas, después las chicas y yo nos vestimos y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra casa para dejar a Em tranquila un poco, ya que ya había hecho demasiado cuidando de nosotras estas últimas horas. Quedé con ella para vernos esa tarde en mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa me duché, me lavé los dientes y ordené mi cuarto. Las 17:00 llegaron pronto y empecé a arreglarme porque había quedado con Em a las 18:00. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes rosa fosforita. Fui al baño a maquillarme y a peinarme, me hice algunos tirabuzones en el pelo y deje algunos otros en su forma natural. Cuando quise darme cuenta el timbre de la puerta sonó, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

"Hola Ali" me dijo sonriendo. Wow, increíble, iba con unos vaqueros muy apretados y una camiseta blanca de cuello ancho que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, estaba realmente espectacular, tanto que tarde en reaccionar.

"Hola" fue lo único que fui capaz de decir mientras sonreía como si fuese idiota. "Pasa" le dije apartándome hacia un lado para dejarle espacio para entrar. Subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama a ver Gladiator, hacía calor así que abrí la ventana y corrí la cortina para que entrase algo de aire. Cuando acabó la película Em estaba llorando por el final y yo me reía de ella por ser tan sentimental. El resto de la tarde seguimos viendo películas hasta que me levanté para ofrecerle a Em algo de comer.

"Mi madre no está, pero puedo cocinarte algo yo si tienes hambre" me ofrecí.

"No Ali, está bien, no hace falta" me dijo Em desde la cama

"¿No tienes hambre?" dije apoyándome en la puerta. Em se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí despacio.

"La verdad es que…" me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura. "Ahora que lo dices… sí que tengo algo de hambre" me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"Y… ¿H-hay algo que p-pueda hacer?" dije balbuceando mientras Em me besaba el cuello.

"La verdad es que si… pero no tiene nada que ver con comida…" me susurró al oído provocando que se me erizara la piel "¿Segura que quieres dármelo?" me dijo y yo asentí despacio.

En el momento que asentí Em empezó a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua recorría mis labios de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente la introdujo en mi boca juntándola con la mía. Mis manos estaban enredadas en su pelo y estaba apretándola hacia mí para profundizar más en el beso. Sus manos estaban en mi culo y me estaba levantando hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que casi sostenía mi cuerpo ella sola, yo estaba de puntillas sosteniendo el poco peso que Emily no levantaba. Empezó a besarme por el lateral de la boca y fue bajando hasta mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde pasaba la lengua despacio y de vez en cuando me mordía despacio provocándome gemidos. Al escuchar mis gemidos, Em me levantó del todo y yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella mientras me seguía besando fuertemente y yo apretaba más las piernas para acercarla a mí. Em me llevó hasta la cama, me tumbó allí, se puso encima de mí y siguió besándome, notaba sus manos en mi cintura moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo y de repente noté como las metió dentro de mi camiseta y pude sentir el contacto piel con piel. Ese contacto me hizo arquear la espalda y Em paró.

"Pero si todavía no te he tocado…" dijo sonriendo.

"Entonces no se a qué esperas…" le susurré en el oído.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" me dijo con tono serio. Yo nos di la vuelta, me senté encima de ella y me quité la camiseta como respuesta.

Volví a besarla intensamente y baje hasta su cuello, noté sus manos en mi espalda apretándome contra ella. Levante la espalda para quedarme sentada recta encima de ella, cogí sus manos y las baje hasta mi culo provocando que se mordiera el labio, le quité la camiseta y pegué su cuerpo al mío empujándola desde la espalda, me desabroché el sujetador y lo tire al suelo. Em se quedó mirándome unos segundos antes de agarrarme del culo y apretarme contra ella. Nos volvió a dar la vuelta y aproveché para quitarle el sujetador, seguimos besándonos mientras nuestros pechos se rozaban entre ellos. Emily empezó a besarme en el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, cuando llegó fue alternando besos con ligeros movimientos de lengua, siguió besándome por el pecho hasta que llegó a uno de mis pezones, se quedó ahí y empezó a pasar la lengua alrededor de él hasta que finalmente se lo metió en la boca mientras lo lamía, arqueé las espalda y agarré su cabeza apretándola hacia mi cuerpo. Em siguió bajando por mi tripa besándome hasta llegar a la goma del pantalón, mientras me besaba debajo del ombligo estaba desabrochando el botón del pantalón, me los quitó y se quitó los suyos. Se colocó encima de mí alternando nuestras piernas, entonces note como su muslo me rozaba entre las piernas y respondí haciendo lo mismo provocando gemir a Em. Su mano estaba en mi cadera y me agarró fuerte moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, finalmente llegó a la goma de mi ropa interior y metió su mano dentro despacio, no pude evitar jadear muy fuerte. Note sus dedos moviéndose de arriba abajo rozándome y acariciándome despacio, mi piel estaba erizada y mi espalda arqueada. Em sacó su mano, se colocó entre mis piernas y fue besándome por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a entre mis piernas, me quitó la ropa interior dejándome completamente desnuda y empezó a darme besos en el interior de los muslos desde la altura de la mitad de mi pierna hasta mi ingle.

"Emily… por favor" dije suplicante. Emily siguió besando alrededor de mi clítoris sin levantar la cabeza.

"Dime…" dijo sin parar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

"Házmelo ya por favor…" dije suplicando "no puedo más". Em me miró y sonrió. Fue entonces cuando se colocó a la misma altura que yo otra vez, puso su mano entre mis piernas y metió un dedo dentro de mí.

"¡Ahhh!" grité de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" me dijo con una mirada de preocupación. Yo negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio. Después cogí su mano y la apreté contra mí para que siguiera, fue entonces cuando metió otro dedo haciéndome gritar aún más fuerte.

"¡Dios Emily!" grité sin poder evitarlo. Entonces Em empezó a meter y sacar los dedos despacio, el placer que estaba sintiendo era increíble. Quería más, así que empecé a moverme de arriba abajo acompañando los movimientos de la mano de Em, al ver esto empezó a ir más rápido provocándome gritar y gemir muy alto. Cada vez iba más deprisa y empecé a notar como algo si el placer se intensificase de repente. Emily seguía a un ritmo muy rápido y yo mientras notaba como me iba acercando al orgasmo. Entonces Em puso su dedo pulgar en mi clítoris y comenzó a moverlo en círculos haciéndome retorcerme de placer y gritar.

"¡Dios Em! ¡Sigue!" dije gimiendo muy alto. Notaba como el placer iba en aumento y cada vez era más y más intenso

"Em… voy a…" dije sin poder terminar por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Entonces Em empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo y cuando llegó a entre mis piernas retiro el pulgar y puso su lengua encima, empezó a moverla despacio.

"Dilo" me dijo mientras yo me retorcía y gemía sin parar al tacto de la lengua húmeda de Emily en mí.

"Voy a correrme Em" dije sin escrúpulos por la situación tan placentera en la que me encontraba. Entonces Emily empezó a mover la lengua más y más rápido sin parar mientras metía y sacaba los dedos de dentro de mí. Note como me acercaba al orgasmo cuando todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y el placer se volvió muy intenso, tanto que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Emily apretó su lengua contra mí y fue en ese momento cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mucho y mis manos apretaron la cabeza de Emily contra mí, mientras yo gritaba su nombre muy alto y ella reducía el ritmo a medida que mi orgasmo desaparecía. Los temblores pararon y Emily levanto la cabeza para mirarme, entonces sonrió.

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara" dije sonriendo.

"¿Te avergüenza que sea capaz de darte placer?" me dijo con confianza. Entonces me incorporé e intentó besarme.

"Ni se te ocurra besarme con esa boca…" dije apartándome rápidamente. Ella se río.

"Que dramática eres" me dijo

"¿Tú lo harías?" le dije y entonces ella asintió. "¿Si?" dije con media sonrisa "Veamos si es verdad". Y en ese momento la tumbé en la cama debajo de mí y le quité la ropa interior. Abrí sus piernas de golpe y me puse entre ellas. Comencé a bajar besando su cuerpo y cuando llegué a mi destino le metí dos dedos de golpe, Emily arqueó la espalda y gimió. Después comencé a pasar mi lengua rápido y fuerte sobre su clítoris, ella no paraba de gritar y jadear fuertemente. Seguí con un ritmo muy rápido hasta que noté como su cuerpo temblaba justo como lo había hecho el mío.

"¡DIOS ALI!" dijo gritando cuando llegó al orgasmo. Entonces paró de temblar y me tumbé a su lado.

"Bésame" le dije sonriendo. Ella me miró con un gesto de desagrado.

"Mejor nos abrazamos" me dijo y yo sonreí al ver que llevaba razón, pero entonces Em me besó sensualmente. Juro que lo hizo solo para quitarme la razón. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en la cama hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

SPENCER POV

Invité a las chicas a casa, pero Ali y Em no contestaban al teléfono. Ali posiblemente estuviese recuperándose de la resaca y Em estaría en casa descansando después de habernos cuidado toda la noche. Hanna y Aria me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre cosas de clase y algunas otras cosas.

"¿De verdad que Ben y Jenna se enrollaron? Qué asco" dijo Hanna.

"Sí, hay una foto en Instagram" dijo Aria enseñándonos la foto.

"Oye Spence, tengo calor, abre la ventana o juro que me moriré aquí dentro" me dijo Hanna tan dramática como siempre. Entonces me levanté, corrí las cortinas y después abrí la ventana. La ventana de Ali estaba abierta y vi a Ali levantarse hacia la puerta.

"Eh chicas" dije dándome la vuelta "Parece que Ali está con alguien, mirad" dije. Hanna abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Dejadlas, es mejor no saber quién es, son sus cosas" dijo Hanna

"¿Dejadlas?" dijo Aria mirando a Hanna extrañada

"Dejadla quería decir" dijo Hanna, pero me daba la sensación de que estaba mintiendo.

"Vamos chicas, vamos a echar un vistazo" dije sonriendo. Entonces las chicas se levantaron y se acercaron a la ventana.

"Y… ¿H-hay algo que p-pueda hacer?" dijo una voz desde la habitación de Ali

"¿Esa es la voz de Ali, no?" preguntó Aria y nosotras asentimos.

"La verdad es que si… pero no tiene nada que ver con comida…" se hizo un silencio y nos miramos sin saber bien de quien era la voz. "¿Segura que quieres dármelo?"

"Esa voz me suena familiar…" dije con el ceño fruncido.

"Esperad… ¿Es la voz de una mujer?" dijo Aria y yo asentí, entonces Hanna se separó de la ventana.

"Chicas, dejadla, no queremos ver qué pasa" dijo Hanna sin estar convencida del todo.

"Vamos Hanna, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber quién es" dije y Hanna se mordió las uñas. Entonces volvió hacia donde nosotras estábamos y dijo "No digáis que no os he avisado" Aria y yo nos miramos extrañadas. Entonces volvimos la vista hacia la ventana de Ali y vimos a Emily con Ali en brazos cruzar la habitación y tumbarla en la cama.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" dijimos Aria y yo a la vez. Y seguimos mirando hacia la ventana, cuando vimos que empezaron a desnudarse nos alejamos y nos volvimos a sentar en el suelo.

"Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver" dijo Aria.

"Entonces asómate otra vez para asegurarte" dijo Hanna sonriendo.

"Espera Hanna… ¿tú sabias algo?" pregunté sabiendo casi por completo la respuesta.

"Las pillé en casa de Emily" dijo Hanna sonriendo "Fue muy gracioso"

"Tienen que aprender a ser más discretas…" dijo Aria mirando a la ventana. Entonces empezamos a oír a Ali gritar.

"Vale, voy a cerrar la ventana ahora mismo" dije y me levanté a cerrarla. Pero seguíamos escuchando a Ali gritar burradas y el nombre de Emily. "Dios mío, llevan como una hora, ¿cuánto va a durar esto?" dije tapándome los oídos.

"Por lo menos podrían cerrar la ventana…" dijo Aria.

El resto de la noche, hasta las 2:00 de la mañana Ali siguió gritando y después la siguió Emily que tampoco se quedaba atrás con respecto a gritos. Aria y Hanna acabaron por reírse y yo tenía escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba un gemido, era muy incómodo.

"Mañana va a ver un día peculiar" dijo Hanna riéndose.

"Vaya Hanna, ¿sabes cómo usar la palabra peculiar?" dije fingiendo sorpresa y Hanna me tiró un cojín.

"Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos porque no cogían sus teléfonos" dijo Aria y todas empezamos a reír.

Nos fuimos a la cama en cuanto Ali y Em terminaron su sesión de sexo.


	11. Go Sharks

**Hola chicos, ya estoy de vuelta. Mañana tengo el examen de PAU, así que deseadme suerte. Gracias por los comentarios, los valoro mucho, de veras.**

EMILY POV

Me desperté desnuda en la cama de Ali con ella a mi lado, desnuda también, enredada entre las sábanas y no pude evitar sonreír. Empecé a besarle los hombros gentilmente mientras ponía su pelo detrás de su oreja para poder verle la cara, era realmente adorable. A medida que iba besándola por las partes que descubrían las sabanas Ali iba despertándose lentamente hasta que finalmente entreabrió los ojos y me miró.

"Buenos días" me dijo sonriendo con una voz ronca y empecé a reírme, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que yo también tenía la voz ronca y paré inmediatamente sonrojándome. "Parece que no soy la única" dijo Ali sonriendo, yo giré sobre mi misma evitando contestar y cogí mi móvil de la mesilla.

"¡Mierda!" dije "Tengo 2 llamadas perdidas de Spencer, 1 de Aria y 6 de Hanna. También han hablado por el grupo, parece que ayer se quedaron a dormir a casa de Spencer" dije tranquila hasta que me di la vuelta para mirar a Ali, y al ver su gesto, supe que pasaba. "¿Crees qué…?" dije tímidamente.

"La ventana estaba abierta… y está justo en frente de la habitación de Spencer…" dijo Ali temerosa. "Y nuestras voces roncas indican que no fuimos muy silenciosas…"

"Mierda" dije sentándome en el borde de la cama. Ali vino por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

"¿Sabes lo mejor?" dijo Ali sarcásticamente "Que hemos quedado con ellas en una hora para ir a comprar las cosas para las vacaciones de navidad en la casa del lago de Spencer"

"Genial…" dije suspirando "Bueno, con un poco de suerte no sabrán que éramos las dos… Quizás piensen que estabas con un tío" dije con algo de esperanza.

"Quizás… pero cuando grite tu nombre varias veces se les despejarían las dudas" dijo haciéndome darme cuenta de la situación. "Em, no pasa nada, teníamos que decírselo de todos modos, además, no me avergüenzo de nada". Estas últimas palabras me hicieron mirar a Ali con cariño y asombro, realmente había cambiado mucho.

Le di un beso en los labios y me levanté para vestirme. Me metí en el baño para terminar de prepararme y cuando salí estaba sentada en el borde de la cama ya vestida y sonriendo a la pantalla del móvil.

"¿Con quién hablas?" dije. No quise ponerme en plan novia celosa, pero se pasaba las horas con el móvil y estaba claro que no era su madre.

"¿Eh? Con nadie, con mi madre" dijo disimuladamente, aunque yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

"Ya" dije y me puse las zapatillas. "Las chicas me han mandado un mensaje, ya están abajo esperándonos. ¿Vienes?" dije mirando a Ali que seguía concentrada en el móvil.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" dijo sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla. Yo suspiré y baje abajo. "Espera Em" escuché desde su habitación y la vi venir, al fin.

Salimos y vimos a las chicas fuera esperándonos en el coche de Spencer. Entramos en el coche, yo me senté entre Aria y Hanna atrás y Ali se sentó en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Spencer.

"Hola chicas" dijo Ali abrochándose el cinturón y actuando como si nada.

"Jamás podré volver a escuchar tu voz o ver tu cara sin sentir escalofríos" Dijo Spencer a Ali.

"¡Al menos podríais haber cerrado la ventana Ali!" dijo Aria estremeciéndose.

"Creo que si lo escucharon" me dijo Ali sonriendo haciéndome sonrojarme.

"Sí, si lo escuchamos y no fue precisamente agradable ver a tus dos mejores amigas desnudas la una encima de la otra mientras gritabais barbaridades" dijo Spencer

"Espera… ¿ver?" dije yo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta "Ali… Dime que cerraste las cortinas…" dije con un ápice de esperanza en el tono de mi voz. Ali se volvió hacia mí y me hizo un gesto de negación. "Oh dios mío…" dije con la cara entre las manos muerta de vergüenza.

"¿Se puede saber que hacíais mirando? Una cosa es oírnos porque somos vecinas, ¿pero mirar? Eso ya es de enfermas" dijo Ali cambiando el tema.

"¿Nosotras enfermas? ¿Quieres que te repita las cosas que os decíais ayer? Porque no son precisamente palabras de cuerdas…" dijo Spencer irónicamente.

"A mí me parecisteis adorables" dijo Aria

"Además ya sabemos que lo que dijo Ali en la fiesta de Noel es verdad, porque si no no habría gritado tanto" dijo Hanna sonriendo. Le di un golpe en el brazo mientras me reía.

"No olvidéis que nosotras tuvimos que presenciar vuestra escena en el baño de Noel" dijo Ali tratando de defendernos. Spencer y Aria se miraron y se sonrojaron. Hanna y yo nos reímos.

Spencer condujo hasta el centro comercial, íbamos a comprar algunas cosas para las vacaciones de navidad que íbamos a pasar en su casa del lago. De vuelta a casa, Ali se pasó todo el viaje con el móvil, me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"Oye Spence, déjame en casa de Noel" dijo Ali

"¿En casa de Noel?" dije frunciendo el ceño

"Sí, he quedado con él para ir a dar una vuelta" dijo Ali y al ver mi gesto dijo "Vamos Em, no te pongas celosa, es mi mejor amigo, tenemos que quedar de vez en cuando"

"Espera, ¿es qué estáis juntas o algo?" dijo Aria apoyándose en el asiento de Ali y preguntándole. Ali me miró y vi la duda en sus ojos.

"Pues…" dijo sin saber cómo acabar la frase "La verdad es que nos vemos bastante y también quedamos para… ya sabéis" dijo Ali.

"¿Es eso todo lo que hacemos?" dije enfadada sin poder creerme lo que Ali acababa de decir.

"No, es solo que no sé muy bien que somos" me dijo excusándose

"Considerando que pasamos las 24 horas del día juntas, que nos besamos a todas horas y que hemos tenido sexo por primera vez juntas, sí, considero que estamos juntas, pero veo que tú no" dije enfadada.

"Em… no quería decir eso" dijo Ali poniendo su mano en mi rodilla. "Simplemente no quería decirle a las chicas algo con lo que tú a lo mejor no ibas a estar de acuerdo, pero me encantaría estar contigo y lo sabes" me dijo con un tono afable y cariñoso.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté dudosa.

"Pues claro tonta" me dijo y me hizo sonreír.

Paramos a dejar a Ali con Noel y después Spencer nos llevó a nuestras casas.

ALISON POV

Me bajé del coche de Spencer y me dirigí a la puerta de Noel. Una vez allí, fui al porche y le encontré sentado en una mecedora con su guitarra.

"Hey imbécil" le dije con cariño.

"Hola princesilla" me dijo levantando la vista. Me senté a su lado, él dejó la guitarra a un lado y me miró. "¿Has comprado el cristal?" me dijo.

"Sí. Hanna me ha ayudado a meterlo en el coche de Spence sin que Emily lo viera" le dije. "Va a guardarlo en su casa y esta noche me lo da para que lo meta en el sótano.

"Le va a encantar" me dijo sonriendo. "Luego llamo a Toby y le pido ayuda para ir esculpiéndolo, es un material muy delicado y necesitamos un profesional" me dijo.

"¡Genial!" dije entusiasmada. Había comprado un bloque de cristal enorme para esculpir en él una torre Eiffel y dárselo a Em después, estaba segura de que le iba a encantar.

El resto de la tarde estuve poniéndome al día con Noel y después me fui a casa de Spence a por el bloque.

Al día siguiente me reuní con las chicas para ir a clase. Emily no venía porque tenía entrenamiento más temprano y no podía faltar, se estaba preparando para una competición que tenía hoy. Me encontré con las chicas en la entrada y pasamos juntas, yendo por el pasillo me encontré a Emily hablando con una chica que no había visto nunca. Era morena, con los unos labios grandes y los ojos marrones, me acerqué a ella, para que negarlo, muerta de celos. Cuando llegué agarré a Emily por el brazo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola cielo, ¿qué haces?" le dije mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

"Nada, estaba conociendo a la nueva nadadora del equipo" me dijo señalándome a la chica de enfrente "Ali, está es Sydney Driscoll, Sydney, esta es Ali"

"Hola Ali" dijo Sydney sonriendo.

"Hola" dije secamente y entonces Em me dio un codazo "Encantada de conocerte, Sibill" dije.

"Sydney" corrigió ella sonriendo

"Lo que sea" dije y Emily me miró con mala cara.

"Nos vamos Ali" me dijo Em

"¿Qué? ¿Las dos? ¿A dónde?" dije frunciendo el ceño

"A entrenar, es mi nueva compañera. Desde que Paige se fue, quedó una vacante en el equipo, y Sydney está cubriéndola." Dijo Em sonriendo.

"Emily es súper agradable y muy guapa Alison, tienes mucha suerte" me dijo Sydney sonriendo. Dios, que ganas tenía de pegarle en la cara.

"Ya" dije intentando controlarme.

"¿Te veo luego?" me dijo "Recuerda que a las 16:00 es la competición" me dijo.

"No me la pienso perder" dije guiándole un ojo a Emily y pude ver la cara de asco de Sydney, así que le di un beso a Em.

"Vamos Emily, o llegaremos tarde y todavía tenemos que cambiarnos" dijo sonriendo "Seguro que las chicas ya se han cambiado y solo quedamos tú y yo. Así que mejor démonos prisa" dijo Sydney mirándome y sonriendo. Maldita zorra, lo estaba haciendo a posta.

Tras las clases, las chicas y yo fuimos a comer y después fuimos a la competición de Emily, nos sentamos en primera fila. La competición empezó, el equipo de Em iba perdiendo por bastante, la verdad es que la pérdida de Paige en el equipo se notaba bastante. Sydney saltó al agua y recuperó algo de tiempo para los Sharks. Wow, sí que nada bien, maldita zorra, mejor que se mantuviese alejada de mi Emily. Las dos nadadoras que iban después de Sydney pusieron al equipo muy por detrás de nuevo, era el turno de Emily, estaba en el borde del trampolín con los cascos puestos dando pequeños saltitos. De repente la chica del equipo de Em se acercó al borde y Em se quitó los cascos dándoselos a Sydney, que los metió en su mochila mientras me miraba y sonreía, juro que iba a matar a esa zorra. La compañera de Em finalmente tocó el bordillo y Em saltó al agua, la chica del equipo contrario ya iba por la mitad de la piscina y le sacaba mucha ventaja a Em. Emily empezó a nadar y en pocos segundos casi la había alcanzado. Vaya, sí que es buena. Emily tocó el otro extremo de la piscina unos segundos después que su rival y dio la vuelta. Empezó a nadar tan rápido que parecía que se estaba propulsando, llegó a la mitad de la piscina y casi había alcanzado a su rival, llegó al tramo final, Em se puso al mismo nivel que su contrincante y se puso ligeramente por delante, de repente tocó la pared un poco antes que su contrincante y sacó la cabeza del agua. Parecía no saber qué había pasado hasta que nos vio a todos levantarnos y gritar, entonces salió del agua y su equipo la levantó en el aire. Me sentía realmente orgullosa de ella y estaba muy feliz, hasta que Sydney se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento me levanté de las gradas y salí corriendo hacia ella. Spencer me agarró una muñeca y tiró de mí.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" grité "¡VOY A MATAR A ESA PUTA!" dije intentando soltarme de ella. Aria y Hanna acudieron en la ayuda de Spencer y me sujetaron entre las tres. Sydney me miraba y sonreía mientras abrazaba a Emily.

"¡AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" dije, me solté de las chicas y salí corriendo hacia ella. Entonces Emily me vio y vino hacia mí, se puso delante de mí y me agarró de los hombros.

"Hey, hey, cielo, está bien ¿vale? Está bien…" me dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo que me relajó "Tranquilízate Ali, cariño" me dijo y me abrazó tranquilizándome del todo.

"Pero Em… lo está haciendo a posta… y tú eres mía" le dije al oído.

"Claro que sí cariño, y de nadie más" me dijo mientras me besaba la frente. Yo la abracé y después nos fuimos a cenar para celebrar su victoria. Cogimos su coche para volver y por el camino hablamos.

"Em, hoy lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad" le dije con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

"Gracias Ali" me dijo sonrojándose. "Me ha ayudado mucho que estuvieras ahí. Aunque te volvieras loca" me dijo sonriendo.

"Ha sido culpa suya, si no se acercase a ti…" le dije celosa.

"¿Estás celosa…?" me dijo sonriendo.

"Puede…" dije orgullosa. "Te toca demasiado, y nadie puede tocarte tanto, salvo yo" le dije cruzando los brazos y entonces vi que apretó sus manos contra el volante y se mordió el labio. Media sonrisa apareció en mi casa y decidí jugar un poco. Puse mi mano en su muslo y empecé a subirla más y más.

"Ali… si no paras vamos a tener un accidente" me dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

"Entonces para…" le dije seductivamente mientras empecé a besarle en el cuello.

"A-Ali…" me dijo balbuceando "Ya casi hemos llegado a mi casa… espera un poco…". Entonces me aparté y me mordí el labio mirándola, me encantaba ver el efecto que tenía en ella. Aparcó en frente de su casa y se desabrochó el cinturón. Después suspiró y me miró.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso Ali… es peligroso" me dijo. "La próxima vez espera a que pare".

"Vale…" le dije y me subí encima de ella.

"¡Ali! ¿Qué haces?" me preguntó asombrada.

"Lo que tú me has dicho… Esperar a que paremos" le dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Ali, no podemos hacer esto aquí…" me dijo. Y entonces me desabroché el botón del pantalón, cogí su mano y la metí dentro de ellos. Em cogió aire. "A-Ali… p-por favor… n-no me hagas e-esto…" me dijo balbuceando. Entonces me quité la camiseta y metí su mano dentro de mi ropa interior frotándola contra mí, gemí en el oído de Emily y escuché como soltó el aire de golpe y me agarró de la cintura. Empezó a besarme fuerte y a intentar desnudarme.

"D-detrás" balbuceé. Emily me cogió y me dejó en los asientos de atrás. Se puso entre mis piernas y empezó a desnudarme muy rápido, me quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior juntas y me desabrochó el sujetador en cuestión de segundos. "Em… ¿estás bien?" le dije viendo las ansias con las que me estaba desnudando y besando.

Ella no me contestó, simplemente empezó a besarme por todo el cuerpo y me metió dos dedos despacio. Arqueé la espalda y empecé a jadear intentando no hacer ruido. Emily siguió aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, excitándome cada vez más. Aceleró el ritmo de golpe, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y apoyé la boca en su cuello para no gritar, aunque aun así dejaba salir pequeños gemidos. Emily siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos mientras los doblaba dentro de mí, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Emily empezó a besarme en el cuello mientras continuaba con su ritmo. De repente noté una oleada de placer acercarse y llegué al orgasmo. Emily sacó los dedos y me besó.

"Vamos a casa… impaciente" me dijo sonriendo. Me vestí como pude y salimos del coche, completamente despeinadas y yo sin terminar de vestirme. Al salir nos encontramos a las chicas en la puerta y al cerrar Em la puerta del coche, las chicas se dieron la vuelta para vernos a mí y a Em saliendo de la puerta trasera del coche echas un desastre.

"No me lo puedo creer… otra vez no" dijo Spencer.

"¿En serio? ¿En el coche?" dijo Hanna sonriendo y fue a abrazar a Emily pero se apartó "Mmm… mejor cuando os lavéis y eso…". Yo sonreí y entramos dentro de casa.

"No puedo creerme que os hayamos pillado otra vez, tenemos el don de la oportunidad" dijo Aria.

"Más bien el de la inoportunidad" corregí.

"Bueno Em, felicidades, veníamos a felicitarte" dijo Aria.

"Gracias chicas" dijo Em sonrojándose.

El resto de la noche fue genial, estuvimos riéndonos y contándonos cosas a cerca de clase. Luego las chicas se fueron a casa y Ali y yo nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá abrazadas.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tengo pensado dar un salto de dos meses hasta navidad. Espero que os guste, sois geniales** **J**


End file.
